À la Croisée du Temps
by BlueSeventh
Summary: Après avoir échappée aux griffes de deux chasseurs de primes, Leia Organa trouve refuge dans les vestiges du vieux Temple Jedi de Coruscant. Par une force mystérieuse, la jeune princesse se retrouve alors prise au piège dans une époque future qui lui est encore inconnue, seule, incomprise et sans savoir à qui elle peut réellement faire confiance...
1. Chapitre 1: Soir de Gala

J'ai décidé de délaissé mes deux autres fictions pour me consacrer à celle-ci (quand l'inspiration frappe, il ne faut pas hésiter à se lancer!). Donc cette fic se déroule dans un univers alternatif où Leia Organa se retrouve malencontreusement envoyer plus de vingt-cinq ans dans le futur, lors des événements se déroulant dans The Force Awakens. Sans ressources, perdue dans un monde qui lui est inconnu, Leia doit apprendre à survivre et à suivre son instinct tout en apprenant à faire confiance à cette Force mystérieuse qui la guide.

La plupart des personnages du nouveau film se trouvent dans cette fic... Ne soyez pas surprit, l'un des principaux protagonistes disparaîtra sous la forme que nous lui connaissons. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Soir de Gala**

Leia Organa n'avait jamais caché son dédain du système de Coruscant, le Centre Impérial, comme on l'appelait plus communément. Tout sur cette planète la répugnait, surtout en sachant fort bien ce qui s'y était déroulé par le passé. Déjà toute petite, la jeune princesse d'Alderaan cherchait à comprendre comment un monde si civilisé avait pu si facilement tomber entre les griffes de Palpatine, entraînant avec lui la République toute entière. Son père avait eu la chance de vivre dans cette République qu'il rêvait un jour de voir restaurer.

\- Votre Altesse, entendit-elle une voix interrompre ses pensées. Il serait temps de vous remettre à la rédaction de votre récit. Cessez de rêvasser et terminez votre travail. Votre père m'a clairement fait savoir que vous deviez être prête pour la réception de ce soir.

Leia laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Elle n'aimait pas l'école, du moins l'étude avec une tutrice privée. Au moins, lorsqu'elle était à l'Académie, elle était entourée de ses amies et cela rendait l'étude beaucoup plus intéressante. En voyage d'affaires avec son père, cependant, la jeune adolescente de quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, devait supporter la présence de la désagréable madame Blair qui elle, ne laissait aucune place à l'amusement ou à la rêverie.

\- Des membres importants du Sénat participeront à cette soirée, ajouta Blair tout en révisant le texte de Leia. C'est… et bien… disons que votre sujet est plutôt particulier, Princesse. Je dois avouer que vous avez un certain talent pour l'écriture, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'approuver votre sujet de rédaction.

\- La Guerre des Clones est un excellent sujet, répliqua Leia, les dents serrées. Elle nous amène directement à la fin de la République et au prélude de l'Empire. Vous m'avez demandé d'écrire sur quelque chose qui m'intriguait, et bien voilà!

Leia vit alors madame Blair pincer les lèvres et mettre son travail de côté.

\- Recommencez, fit alors la vieille dame.

\- Quoi? S'indigna Leia. Mais pourquoi? Vous avez vous-même dit que j'étais excellente en écriture!

\- Et en effet, vous l'êtes. Mais je préférerais un sujet plus… féminin, un sujet digne d'une princesse. La guerre ne devrait pas intriguer une jeune fille. Tenez, pourquoi n'écrivez-vous pas sur les traditions ancestrales d'Alderaan? Voilà un sujet qui devrait intriguer une jeune fille bien élevée.

\- Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas!, s'indigna Leia. Et ça ne m'intrigue surtout pas, je m'en fiche!

Madame Blair secoua la tête, visiblement très déçu de l'attitude de sa pupille.

\- Ma chère, commença-t-elle, la culture de votre monde natale devrait être une priorité pour vous, et surtout, surtout en tant que future souveraine. Lorsque j'enseignais à votre mère, elle se passionnait pour ce genre de chose et…

\- Je suis adoptée, la coupa alors froidement Leia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alderaan n'est pas ma planète natale. Et je ne suis pas comme ma mère, puisque je ne suis pas sa vraie fille.

Leia s'attendit à une réplique de madame Blair, mais cela ne vînt pas. La dame se contenta simplement de secouer la tête et d'indiquer à la princesse que le cours était terminé et qu'elle pouvait maintenant allée rejoindre les servantes pour se préparer.

Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles… En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais dit cela, mais les propos de l'institutrice l'avaient sérieusement agacée. Elle aimait Alderaan et bien sûr, elle adorait sa mère. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait appris, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'elle avait été adoptée, Leia était en perpétuelle questionnement sur ses origines et se permettait maintenant de penser librement, de voir le monde autrement. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une parfaite princesse comme l'avait autrefois été sa mère et sa tante. Elle était indépendante et rêveuse, et aimait croire que ce trait de sa personnalité lui venait de l'un de ses parents biologiques.

\- Votre Altesse, l'appela Zara, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui lui servait de servante, il serait temps de vous vêtir et de vous coiffer pour ce soir.

\- Oui, Zara, j'arrive dans un instant, fit Leia en soupirant.

Leia quitta la salle d'étude de leur appartement de Coruscant et se rendit dans sa chambre. Zara et Jenny, son autre servante, l'y attendaient. Zara lui indiqua qu'elle avait choisi pour elle une belle robe lilas brodées de fleurs blanches qui rappellerait les étés d'Alderaan. Elle ne manqua pas d'ajouter que la robe affinerait sa silhouette qui devenait de plus en plus femme, comme se plaisait à dire la jeune servante. Jenny lui dit aussi qu'elle coifferait ses cheveux en un chignon extravagant, coiffure que seules les grandes dames se permettaient de porter.

\- Vous devenez une lady, lui dit Jenny, et vous devez donc en avoir les allures! Vous épaterez les impériaux.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa vêtir et coiffer. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas eu un mot à dire sur le choix de sa tenue… Bien qu'elle soit habituée aux soirées chics organisées par le Sénat Impériale, Leia avait toujours détestée s'y rendre. Enfant, elle trouvait le temps long et se retrouvait souvent à être la seule enfant présente. Elle se contentait alors de passer son temps à côté du buffet à grignoter ou à écouter discrètement les conversations des sénateurs. Parfois, quand l'envie l'y prenait, elle quittait discrètement la salle de gala et parcourait les corridors du Sénat. Elle jouait alors à s'imaginer être une grande sénatrice qui se rendait à une importante réunion. Elle aimait aussi se rendre sur le balcon principal pour y observer le mystérieux Temple Jedi, maintenant interdit d'accès.

\- Vous êtes si jolie!, s'exclama alors Zara. Nuls doutes que vous deviendrai une femme magnifique, Princesse. Vous êtes déjà une si jolie jeune fille.

\- J'approuve, poursuivit Jenny. Et vous savez, Princesse, j'ai entendu dire que la fille du Gouverneur Hux serait également présente! Vous aurez donc une compagne de votre âge pour la soirée.

Le regard de Leia s'assombrit. Beitris Hux était une peste et elle la détestait. Son frère Brendol et elle étaient deux véritables plaies qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Ils étaient si hautains et vénéraient tellement l'Empire qu'elle en avait mal au cœur. Brendol était plus âgé que Beitris et avait servi, dès l'âge de seize ans, dans l'armée républicaine comme officier junior et gérait maintenant l'Académie Impérial d'Arkanis. Il était fiancé à Oleen Biranes de Chandrila, une fille de dix-huit ans, tellement naïve que Leia avait pitié d'elle.

\- Super… maugréa Leia. Qu'elle belle soirée, en perspective…

Comme elle était impatiente d'y être…

 _Leia…_

Leia sursauta et se tourna vers ses servantes. Venait-elle d'imaginer une voix d'homme murmurer son nom? Leia secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule d'imaginer ainsi des voix.

Debout, alors que Jenny lui passait un délicat collier en argent autour du cou, Leia laissa dériver son regard ennuyé vers le temple abandonné. Quelque chose dans cet endroit lui avait toujours paru familier... Quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais Leia Organa s'était toujours sentie directement lié au repère interdit des Jedi.

\- Vous croyez que le monde se porterait mieux si les Jedi étaient encore ici pour le protéger?, dit soudainement Leia, se sentant étrangement attirée par la vieille structure de pierres.

\- Les Jedi sont responsables de la chute de la République, votre Altesse, dit Zara d'une voix incertaine. Je doute qu'ils aient été aussi bons qu'on le prétend.

 _Leia…_

Leia sursauta de nouveau et repoussa Jenny de sa main.

\- Vous avez entendu?, dit vivement la jeune princesse. Cette voix qui m'appelait?

Les deux servantes se regardèrent, incompréhensives. Zara lui offrit un sourire compatissant et l'invita à s'asseoir pour attendre la venue de son père.

\- Vous devez être fatiguée, Princesse, dit Zara. Il peut nous arriver de percevoir de drôles de choses quand la fatigue nous prend.

Non… Leia savait qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé la voix. Cette voix de d'homme qui l'appelait par son nom… Cette voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu mais qui semblait lui être si familière à la fois…

* * *

Le soir venu, Bail Organa arriva à l'appartement pour se préparer et venir chercher Leia. En le regardant se préparer de façon rapide, presque maladroite, Leia su qu'il était nerveux. Bien entendu, son père n'était jamais nerveux.

\- Tout va bien, Père?, lui demanda Leia, un regard d'interrogation au visage. Vous semblez… tendu?

Son père lui sourit tendrement et la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es si belle, ma fille, dit-il en ignorant sa question. Je suis très fier de toi. Il me tarde de te voir devenir délégué junior et de te voir m'accompagner aux assemblées impériales.

Non, Bail Organa n'allait pas bien. Elle le sentait, elle le savait. Tout au fond de son être, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que son père menait un combat avec son être…

\- Père, tenta une nouvelle fois Leia. Père je peux sentir que quelque chose vous tracasse.

Bail se tourna vers sa fille et vînt la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Leia, je t'aime, dit-il en murmurant contre ses cheveux. Ce soir, ce soir je te pris de rester à l'écart, de ne pas être trop visible… Peut-être pourrais-tu feindre un malaise et quitter la réception?

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Leia savait bien que son père connaissait son dédain pour ce genre d'activité, mais de là à la prier de passer inaperçu, c'était plutôt surprenant.

\- Pourquoi?

Bail finit par soupirer et saisit doucement les épaules de sa fille, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- L'Empereur sera présent, avoua finalement le prince consort. L'Empereur et sa main…

Darth Vader… Leia sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir… Darth Vader… Elle ne l'avait vu qu'en image et se demandait vraiment si les rumeurs le concernant étaient vraies. Et l'Empereur… Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne participait jamais aux réceptions et vivait reclus alors que ses marionnettes faisaient tout le travail à sa place.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que je les aurais rencontré tôt ou tard, finit par dire la jeune fille. Mais si ce que vous souhaitez est que je garde mes distances, je ferai selon votre désire, promit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ces deux hommes sont dangereux, Leia… Ils sont très dangereux et ont commis des choses terribles… Si ce n'était de moi, tu n'assisterais pas à la soirée mais puisque tu es sur la liste d'invités et que je… écoute, ne fait que rester à l'écart, d'accord?

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

Bail la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et tous les deux quittèrent pour se rendre au Sénat.

Pourtant, la curiosité de la jeune princesse avait été piquée. Pourquoi donc son père était-il si terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle croise la route de Palpatine et de Vader?

* * *

La salle des galas du Sénat Impérial était bondée de sénateurs, de diplomates et de bourgeois en tout genre. Aux côtés de son père, Leia tenta discrètement d'apercevoir l'Empereur et Vader, sans succès.

\- Tu resteras aux côtés du Capitaine Antilles pour la soirée, entendu?, lui ordonna son père.

Leia fit un signe affirmatif, quoi qu'un peu déçue de se voir ainsi repoussée. En temps normal, elle aurait elle-même suggéré de se voir ainsi mise à l'écart, mais son père avait piqué sa curiosité… Il y avait plus derrière cette histoire d'hommes dangereux… Tous les impériaux étaient dangereux et pourtant, elle les côtoyait depuis toujours! Et pour elle… le Grand Moff Tarkin était le plus dangereux de tous, après Palpatine. Son père l'avait lui-même affirmé, disant que Tarkin agissait de sang-froid et par plaisir de rendre les gens malheureux… Elle le détestait et chacune de ses rencontres avec lui donnait la nausée… le vieil homme avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui caresser le visage chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce qui la dégoûtait…

Raymus Antilles apparut alors à leurs côtés. Le capitaine de la garde était un homme grand et musclé que Leia avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Il était le cousin de sa mère et l'une des personnes qu'elle préférait dans la garde de son père. Mais l'idée de devoir passer une soirée en sa compagnie l'ennuyait déjà. Raymus avait la fâcheuse tendance de devenir mal à l'aise à la moindre chose qui pouvait lui sembler «indigne».

\- Alors, Princesse, peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer dans ce petit coin?, lui indiqua Raymus. Votre père m'a parlé de votre mésaventure à Crevasse City lors d'une excursion scolaire, le mois dernier… peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairez sur le sujet?

Leia leva les yeux au ciel. Cette soirée allait définitivement être horrible. L'adolescente commença alors à sérieusement penser à feindre des symptômes de toux pour quitter au plus vite la réception.

Finalement, après une heure en la compagnie du Capitaine Antilles, Leia dû admettre qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop. Tous les deux mangeaient, assis discrètement sur un sofa à l'abri des regards tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- C'est donc là que tu te caches, Leia…

Leia figea et grogna de mécontentement en entendant cette petite voix aigüe qui l'agaçait tant.

Beitris Hux.

Leia se retourna et fit un sourire hypocrite à la jeune de fille de seize ans qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Beitris, salua froidement Leia. Je te dirais bien que je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, je te prierais de bien vouloir nous laisser.

\- Toujours aussi charmante et aussi directe, à ce que je vois, ricana méchamment la fille du gouverneur. Tu te prends donc déjà pour une grande politicienne, hein? Ça, ma petite, c'est si tu réussis à te faire accepter dans les rangs impériaux. Oh ciel… tu as l'air d'une véritable gamine avec cette robe…

Leia ignora son commentaire, préférant lancer un regard agacé à Raymus.

Beitris, belle grande rousse aux yeux verts, vînt alors prendre place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

\- Non, en fait, commença-t-elle, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je préfère encore ta compagnie à celle de cette stupide Oleen que mon frère compte prendre pour épouse. Toi au moins tu as le sens de la répartie alors que cette idiote ne fait qu'approuver à tout ce que je dis. Mon frère la battrait qu'elle continuerait de le vénérer comme un Dieu…

\- Ton frère est un sale con, dit Leia. Et toi tu es une salope. Je sais ce que tu fais… avec Tarkin.

\- Jalouse?, lui répondit Beitris avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Jalouse de savoir que ton père te laisse tenir compagnie à Tarkin? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… non, pas vraiment. C'est vraiment dégoûtant… il pourrait être ton grand-père, tu te rends compte?

\- Le Grand Moff apprécie ma compagnie et cela offre de nombreux avantages à ma famille, ajouta Beitris. Pourquoi s'en passer? Tu sais, Leia, on ne naît pas tous princesse. Ma famille a dû travailler très fort pour tomber dans les bonnes grâces de l'Empereur et je suis fière de contribuer à ce succès, à ma manière. Les femmes ne sont-elles pas faites pour cela? Plaire et user de leurs attributs pour réussir? Mais bon… tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre cela, ma chère Leia. Un jour, tu réaliseras à quel point une femme peut-être convaincante en usant de son charme.

Leia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire aux propos de Beitris Hux. À côté d'elle, Raymus écoutait la conversation, un peu outrée d'ainsi entendre un tel raisonnement sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, finit par dire Leia, je crois en l'intelligence de l'espèce humaine, quoi que chez certaine personne, il semble que cela ne soit pas utilisé à sa juste valeur. Je préfère agir avec mon intellect plutôt qu'avec mon… charme.

\- Ce que tu n'as définitivement pas, laisse-moi te rappeler…

Puis, Beitris émit un soupir beaucoup trop exagéré au goût de la princesse.

\- Ah, Leia… tu finiras vieille fille, j'en suis certaine. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi avec une telle tête dure et une attitude aussi… masculine.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Leia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, Leia vit Beitris se lever d'un bond, ajuster sa longue robe verte et replacer ses cheveux. Une étincelle d'excitation était apparue sur son visage.

\- L'Empereur est ici!, dit-elle à voix basse à Leia.

Leia se retourna et tenta d'apercevoir l'homme au travers de la foule qui venait l'acclamer. Puis, Beitris les quitta rapidement pour se joindre aux autres. Raymus fit alors signe à Leia de rester discrète.

\- N'attirons pas l'attention sur nous, lui rappela-t-il. Nous quitterons la réception dès que la foule se sera de nouveau dispersée.

Leia approuva et retourna son attention à l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Cependant, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Un sentiment étrange qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie… Une présence familière, mais inconnue à la fois.

La curiosité l'emporta et Leia se leva à son tour, attirant vers elle le regard paniqué d'Antilles.

\- Princesse, ordonna-t-il en chuchotant. Princesse, assoyez-vous!

Mais Leia ne l'écoutait plus. L'étrange sentiment envahissait tout son être et elle sentait une étrange force l'appeler…

\- Princesse, entendait-elle le capitaine l'appeler.

Leia se mit à marcher, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule, laissant la curiosité l'emporter. C'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit.

Darth Vader.

Le monstre terrifiant en habit noir qui se tenait aux côtés de son maître.

Elle n'avait que faire de l'Empereur et ne lui porta pas un seul regard, non, son instinct l'avait guidé vers Vader.

Ce dernier se retourna également vers elle. Bien qu'il porte un masque, Leia su que la créature la regardait également. Il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de l'observer. C'est alors que Leia sentit son sang se glacer en voyant les petits yeux jaunes et froids de l'Empereur Palpatine se tourner vers elle.

La princesse figea d'un cran tout en soutenant le regard du dictateur. Comme il était laid... tout ridé, vieux, la peau blanche, le regard haineux... et ce sourire machiavélique qu'il arborait en tout temps la terrifiait encore plus maintenant qu'elle le voyait en personne.

\- Leia!, entendit-elle la voix de son père derrière elle.

Leia sortie de sa transe et se retourna vers son père qui lui, arborait une mine déçue, voir colérique. Elle lui avait désobéit et il était en colère, elle le savait.

\- Sénateur Organa, entendirent-ils alors la voix ricaneuse de l'Empereur dire. Serait-ce donc la jeune princesse d'Alderaan?

Suivit de sa garde, Palpatine se dirigea vers eux, Vader à sa suite.

\- Votre Altesse, salua Bail. Oui, en effet, voici ma fille Leia Organa.

\- Ah, voilà donc la petite que votre épouse et vous avez accueillis au sein de votre foyer, fit Palpatine d'une voix intéressée. Un geste si généreux pour une petite orpheline de guerre… Dit-moi, ma petite, quel âge as-tu?

\- Quatorze ans, dit Leia avec assurance, mais presque quinze, dans moins de deux mois.

\- Ah, l'âge où tout nous semble possible, n'est-ce pas?, ricana Palpatine en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Dits-moi ma chère, avez-vous commencé à penser à votre futur?

Les yeux bruns de Leia se tournèrent vers son père qui lui fit un signe de tête, l'autorisant à continuer cette conversation avec l'Empereur.

\- Et bien, dit-elle. J'aimerais devenir membre du Sénat Impérial. J'aime beaucoup la politique.

\- Tel père telle fille, à ce que je vois!

\- Mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, continua Leia. J'aimerais bien devenir ingénieure, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois dans l'obligation de reprendre le trône de ma mère.

Palpatine éclata de rire et posa sa main ridée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Leia frissonna à ce contact et s'éloigna d'un pas pour échapper à son toucher.

\- Et bien, dit le vieil homme, vous pouvez être certaine que je serai ravie d'accueillir la fille du grand Bail Organa au sein de notre grand Empire. Je considère que les jeunes sont notre avenir. Vos idéaux ne peuvent que faire progresser notre idéologie.

\- En effet, dit Leia d'une voix lasse et avec un sourire hypocrite. Vive l'Empire…

Le sourire de Palpatine se fana et celui-ci la regarda directement dans les yeux, semblant vouloir lire en elle. Leia ne céda pas et garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur.

Puis, l'Empereur les quitta aussi rapidement que lorsqu'il était venu à eux, Darth Vader à sa suite.

\- Capitaine Antilles, appela sèchement Bail, accompagnez Leia à la résidence et veillez à ce qu'elle y reste. Nous reparlerons de tout cela dès mon retour, jeune fille.

Leia sentit la colère l'envahir.

Pourquoi était-il fâché? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Palpatine était venu à elle! Et ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si elle avait ressentie le besoin de se lever pour aller à la rencontre des deux dirigeants! Si seulement son père avait pu ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti, il aurait compris pourquoi elle lui avait désobéit!

\- Allez, rentrons, lui dit Raymus en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Leia obéit mais alors qu'elle se mit en marche, elle sentie une nouvelle fois le regard de Vader se poser sur elle et du même coup, les yeux de Palpatine.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laissé savoir ce que vous en pensez! Je sais que les univers alternatifs ne plaisent pas à tous le monde (ainsi que les histoires de voyages dans le temps), mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis mon visionnement du 7ième film! Je travaille sur cette fiction à temps libre depuis le début du mois de janvier et j'en suis déjà à l'écriture du chapitre 8. Je compte poster les lundi et jeudi.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Temple Jedi

Voici donc le chapitre 2! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Palpatine et Vader sentent que Leia n'est pas une princesse ordinaire. Sans comprendre qui elle était vraiment, je trouve beaucoup plus crédible que ces deux êtres si puissants soient capables de sentir que Leia était une sensitive à la Force. Elle est après tout la fille de la personne considérée comme étant la plus puissante de la galaxie, la soeur du plus grand des Jedi et la mère d'un jeune homme très puissant au côté obscur. Il est donc normal que Leia présente quelques «aptitudes» montrant qu'elle est également puissante dans la Force bien qu'elle n'est aucune formation en la matière.

De plus, j'ai décidé de montrer combien les origines de Leia pouvait la rattraper en rapport avec son héritage familiale. Voilà pourquoi elle se sent si curieuse en rapport avec le Temple Jedi.

Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le Temple Jedi**

Trois jours avaient passés depuis la soirée au Sénat. Trois jours où elle fut obligée de rester enfermée dans l'appartement tout en devant supporter l'humeur maussade de Bail à son égard. Une fois rentré de la soirée, son père l'avait réprimandé. Il avait crié. Il lui avait dit à quel point elle l'avait déçu, qu'elle n'était pas prête à siéger au Sénat. Leia avait pleuré, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais depuis qu'elle était devenue «grande».

Demain matin, elle rentrerait à Alderaan, mais d'ici là, elle était interdite de sortie et gardée par Raymus.

La nuit tombée, Leia apprit que son père assistait à une soirée à l'opéra et qu'il ne reviendrait que très tard dans la nuit. Raymus, lui, dormait déjà, étendu sur le sofa, et ses servantes s'étaient également retirées dans leurs quartiers. Leia, elle s'ennuyait et ne pouvait dormir.

Une idée lui vînt alors de sortir prendre l'air. Personne ne remarquerait son absence… Elle ne sortirait que quelques minutes, le temps de se changer les idées. Elle pourrait allé dans les jardins du domaine et profité de la nature artificielle de Coruscant. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et ce n'était pas en restant enfermée qu'elle pourrait y arriver!

Discrètement, Leia se fit une natte, revêtit une simple robe bleue pâle et une cape. Elle ne comptait sortir que pour quelques minutes, ce n'était donc pas la fin du monde si elle désobéissait… Personne ne le saurait.

Sans faire de bruit, telle une espionne, elle se glissa furtivement à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Une fois dans le long couloir qui menait aux autres résidences, Leia se mit à gambader gaiement jusqu'à la sortie. Elle se sentait libre, jeune et rebelle!

Une fois à l'extérieur, Leia huma l'air frais qui se dégageait du jardin. Elle se mit à sautiller tout en riant, se laissant le droit d'agir comme une petite fille et non comme une grande dame. Elle courut alors vers le grand arbre qui se trouvait en plein milieu du jardin et y grimpa. Elle adorait cet arbre et y grimpait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait de Coruscant! La vue qu'il donnait sur le vieux temple Jedi l'avait toujours émerveillé.

Une fois étendue sur une grosse branche, Leia ferma les yeux et s'imagina être l'héroïne d'une grande aventure. Elle aimait s'imaginer en grande guerrière au sein de la mystérieuse Alliance Rebelle, combattant le redoutable Empire. Elle y rêvait à toutes les nuits. Elle se voyait dirigeants des soldats, participer à des missions et tuant des Stormtroopers! Dans ses rêves, elle voyait aussi un Jedi, un Jedi aux cheveux blonds qui combattait à ses côtés. C'était à ce moment qu'elle revenait à la réalité, sachant fort bien que les Jedi n'existaient plus depuis longtemps. Mais Leia Organa aimait rêvée et c'était bien la seule chose que personne ne pouvait contrôler dans sa vie.

 _Leia…_

Leia ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Cette voix, encore…

\- Nous devrons agir vite, entendit-elle une voix dire au bout du jardin. Tu entres, tu tues les gardes et les serviteurs et tu la ramènes au plus vite.

\- Et si je me fais choper?, dit une autre voix.

\- Tu ne te feras pas choper car tu ne laisseras aucun survivant.

\- J'espère que ça en vaut le coup, Fett…

\- Exécutes les ordres et tu verras que cela en vaudras le coup, répondit le dénommé Fett.

Leia ne bougea pas de sa cachette. Que planifiaient donc ces deux hommes? Ils s'apprêtaient à commettre un crime. Leia su qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir. Discrètement, elle descendit de l'arbre et eu l'idée d'allé voir l'un des policiers du poste de garde du bâtiment.

 _Leia… Fuis…_

Contre toute attente, elle sentie une main lui saisir le bras et une autre se plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de crier et de se débattre, mais sans succès : son assaillant était trop fort!

\- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'infiltrer la résidence, finalement!, entendit-elle dire l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière.

Leia vit alors un homme masqué devant elle, un chasseur de primes! Elle reconnue l'armure typique des chasseurs de primes Mandaloriens.

\- Contacte immédiatement le patron pour lui dire que nous l'avons, je m'occupe d'elle, dit Fett et sortant une seringue du sac qu'il portait.

Les yeux de Leia s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Elle détestait les aiguilles. Elle en avait même une peur bleue!

 _Suis ton instinct, Leia… Laisses-toi guider par tes sens…_

Instinctivement, Leia mordit la main de l'homme qui la retenait, qui la lâcha sur le coup et, comme Raymus le lui avait appris, frappa Fett d'un coup de pieds entre les jambes. Elle sut qu'il ne sentit rien puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais cela lui donna l'occasion de prendre la fuite.

Leia courut et courut jusqu'au mur qui fermait le jardin.

\- Elle est prise au piège, attrape-la!

Mais Leia su qu'elle était sauve. Enfant, elle avait trouvé une petite entrée secrète, cachée dans le feuillage qui menait à l'extérieur de la propriété. Elle s'y infiltra et se retrouva dans les rues achalandées de Coruscant.

Effrayée, paniquée, Leia courut et courut sans trop savoir où elle allait, esquivant les passants et les speeders terrestres comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à la rattraper. Elle devait donc continuer de courir pour leur échapper.

 _Suis ton instinct… Laisses-toi guider par lui… Cours…_

Quand elle stoppa finalement sa course après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Leia tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et su qu'elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait! Jamais encore n'avait-elle marché dans les rues achalandées de Coruscant. Elle n'avait toujours voyagée qu'en transport où dans des endroits qui étaient sûrs, et surtout, bien accompagné!

Elle n'était plus dans le luxueux quartier où la résidence de son père se trouvait mais plutôt dans une ruelle froide, sombre et définitivement peu recommandable pour une fille de quatorze ans! Autour d'elle, des individus louches se promenaient. Leia sentie la peur l'envahir de plus belle. Elle devait se mettre en sécurité!

* * *

 _Suis ton instinct… Viens…_

La voix… La voix de l'homme la guidait…

En se retournant, elle reprit sa course, bien décidées à trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps de trouver de l'aide. Elle courut, courut et courut encore, ignorant toujours complètement où elle se trouvait. Finalement, Leia s'arrêta et haleta, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et elle devina avoir couru pendant un long moment en voyant où elle se trouvait maintenant :

Devant les ruines du Temple Jedi.

 _Leia…_

Leia resta bouche-bée devant l'imposant édifice qui se dressait devant elle. Jamais encore n'avait-elle eu l'occasion de se trouver aussi prêt du temple… L'accès était interdit et sous haute surveillance. Pourtant, autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un stormtroopers, pas l'ombre d'un gardien…

 _Leia…_

Leia sortie de sa transe et fit un pas en avant, posant un pied sur la première marche qui menait à la grande entrée principale du temple. La princesse baissa les yeux vers son pied qu'elle regarda pendant un instant… Elle savait combien cet endroit était dangereux, qu'il était formellement interdit de s'en approcher sous peine de représailles des autorités… Mais elle savait, oui, elle savait qu'elle devait y entrer… Leia releva la tête et regarda derrière elle; ses assaillants avaient perdus sa trace.

L'adolescente se redressa et se décida à monter le grand escalier de l'ancien temple. C'était un très grand escalier mais elle finit par en atteindre le sommet en quelques minutes. Debout, devant la grande porte à moitié démolie, Leia ferma les yeux, sentant l'étrange sentiment l'envahir de nouveau. Cependant, il était encore plus fort et Leia sentit son corps absorber une toute nouvelle énergie. Elle trouva enfin le courage d'entrer dans le monument.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande allée longue et vaste, faite de marbre… De gigantesques piliers avaient été édifiés. Cet endroit, malgré le carnage qu'il avait subi, était magnifique, magique. Alors qu'elle marchait tout au long de l'allée, Leia pu sentir la vie qui y était établit autrefois. Elle pouvait ressentir les diverses émotions qui avaient été vécues entre ses murs : la joie, le doute, la confiance, le doute, le calme, la chaleur, mais aussi la tristesse, la peur… la colère et la haine.

 _Leia… Laisses-toi guider…_

Cette voix, encore et encore… Leia continua sa route jusqu'à atteindre une porte qu'elle devina autrefois faite de verre, les éclats s'éparpillant par milliers sur le sol. Elle se glissa dans l'encadrement et su qu'elle se trouvait dans un jardin… Ses yeux se posèrent sur un écriteau de pierre gravée : La Chambre des Cents Fontaines.

La végétation n'était presque plus… tout semblait avoir été brûlé, saccagé. Un profond sentiment de tristesse envahit l'adolescente. Cet endroit avait dû être si beau par le passé… Comment l'Empire avait-il pu détruire tant de beauté?

Les arbres avaient été pour la plupart déracinés, mutilés et brûlés. Leia continua sa marche dans le jardin, sans trop savoir où ses pas la guidaient. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un arbre qui semblait avoir échappé au carnage. Un Assari… Ces arbres étaient rares, très rares. Leia n'en avait vu que dans les livres et on les appelait les arbres mystiques de la Force. Ces feuilles blanches étaient encore bien vivantes et Leia ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tristement : il était le seul survivant d'un massacre de beauté.

 _Leia… Leia… Leia…_

Leia regarda l'arbre, choquée. La voix, la voix venait de l'arbre! D'un pas incertain, elle s'approcha du végétal.

 _La Force, Leia… Tu dois le ramener vers la lumière…_

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, sans aucun contrôle, Leia leva sa main dans la direction de l'arbre, sentant un besoin viscéral de le toucher. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent enfin sur le tronc rugueux, Leia se sentit électrocuté, parcourir d'une onde si puissante qu'elle resta figée sur place, incapable d'enlever sa main du tronc…

 _Enfin, sa vision s'assombrit et elle se retrouva propulsée sur un sol de pierre chaud, presque brûlant. L'image n'était pas claire, plutôt embrouillée, comme si elle se trouvait dans un épais brouillard. Elle ne pouvait percevoir que du rouge, du feu et deux silhouettes… Un homme et une femme. Un homme en colère et une femme en peine._

 _\- Menteuse!, entendit-elle l'homme s'écrier._

 _Cette voix, cette voix familière… pleine de haine…_

 _L'homme leva sa main vers la femme et d'un seul coup, Leia se sentit incapable de respirer. Elle étouffait! Une étrange force invisible l'empêchait de respirer!_

 _Sa vision s'assombrit de nouveau et elle tomba mollement sur un sol de sable. Leia reprit son souffle et toussa, la vision encore troublée, elle perçut tout de même un enfant, un petit garçon blond qui regardait l'horizon d'un désert de sable et le couché de deux soleils alors qu'au loin, une figure cagoulée l'observait._

 _De nouveau, tout redevînt noir autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit qu'Alderaan, au loin, qui illuminait l'espace autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, sa planète explosa devant ses yeux, avec pour seul bruit, la respiration mécanique de Darth Vader derrière elle… Leia laissa échapper un cri de terreur et s'effondra au sol._

 _Quand elle eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle glacée. Elle n'y voyait rien mais pu tout de même sentir la douleur, la peur et le chagrin qui consumait cette pièce._

 _\- Je t'aime… entendit-elle une voix désespérée qu'elle reconnut comme étant la sienne._

 _\- Je sais… répondit une voix d'homme._

 _Tout redevînt noir… Elle ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien._

 _\- La Force est puissante dans ma famille… dit une voix provenant de nulle part. Mon père a ce don… j'ai ce don… et ma sœur l'a aussi._

 _Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin. Elle vit une grande figure masquée à genoux devant le masque carbonisé de Vader._

 _\- Je finirai, ce que vous avez commencé… dit la voix mécanique qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Vader._

 _Leia observa avec curiosité la figure masquée._

 _\- Ben!, entendit-elle quelqu'un crier. Cette même voix qui avait répondu à la déclaration d'amour, une voix qui était cependant plus mature._

 _L'homme masqué se leva alors d'un coup et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, alluma un sabre laser rouge. Leia figea sur place, ne pouvant quitter la chose du regard. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir. D'un mouvement vif et rapide, il la poignarda au cœur._

 _Leia tomba au sol, criant de douleur et de peur._

 _\- Ton fils est mort, lui dit simplement la figure d'une voix cruelle._

Puis tout redevînt noir et elle sombra dans l'inconscience totale.

* * *

Voilà! :)


	3. Chapitre 3: Rêve ou Réalité?

Merci pour les trois reviews! Donc voici la suite... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par la tournure des événements... :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Rêve ou Réalité?**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Leia se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas encore. Une éclatante lumière l'éblouissait et une étouffante chaleur la faisait suffoquer. D'un mouvement faible, la princesse d'Alderaan frotta ses yeux à l'aide des paumes de ses mains. Elle cligna maintes fois des yeux et ne put que réaliser qu'elle était de nouveau assise dans un océan de sable. Leia haleta, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était dans un désert de sable et les rayons chauds du soleil lui donnaient mal à la tête. Péniblement, la jeune fille se releva et gémit de douleur. Son corps tout entier était endolori. Elle portait encore sa robe bleue et sa cape mais le bleu pâle était maintenant taché, sale. Leia soupira péniblement et se laissa tomber au sol.

Mais que se passait-il? Qu'était-il donc arrivé quand elle avait touché l'arbre?

Elle se rappela alors les visions, ces images de douleur, de tristesse, de peur, de colère et de mort… Non! Elle rêvait! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir quitté Coruscant, c'était impossible! Aucune magie ne pouvait permettre cela!

Sentant le dessus de son crâne se réchauffer, Leia mit en place son capuchon sur sa tête. Elle se pinça la peau du bras, se tapota les joue et s'arracha quelques cheveux. Elle ressentait bel et bien la douleur…

Elle ne rêvait pas…

Leia sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. La voilà qui était seule, assise toute seule dans un désert sur une planète inconnue… Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une ville à l'horizon, pas l'ombre d'une forme de vie. Juste elle, le sable et le terrible soleil brulant.

Puis, Leia se ressaisit, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à l'aide de sa manche et se mit à marcher. Où? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir de déshydratation dans ce désert.

Elle marcha longtemps, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle laissait ses pas la guider, n'entendant plus la voix qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'alors. Sa gorge était sèche, sa peau chaude et son front humide dégoulinait de sueur. Elle devait boire, trouver un coin d'ombre et se reposer. Elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps ainsi…

Enfin, au loin, elle perçu un village, enfin un attroupement de tentes et de petits vaisseaux. Leia pouvait aussi percevoir des gens qui marchaient. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de la princesse. Fatiguée mais poussée par la soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, Leia courut vers le village. Elle déambula les collines de sable, sa cape volant derrière elle et dès qu'elle eut enfin rejoint le village, Leia se dirigea vers une vieille dame qui nettoyait de vieux morceaux de ferraille.

\- Madame, Madame, supplia Leia en lui prenant la main. Pouvez-vous me donner de l'eau, je vous en prie… de l'eau j'ai si soif…

La femme lui répondit dans une langue inconnue mais sembla tout de même comprendre sa demande. Tendrement, elle lui tendit une gourde de cuir que Leia prit tout en la remerciant, les larmes aux yeux.

Le clair liquide coula dans sa gorge comme une bénédiction des Dieux. Jamais l'eau ne lui avait paru si délicieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle tendit sa gourde à la femme, la remerciant de nouveau. Elle tenta de nouveau de communiquer avec elle, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, mais sans succès. La vieille ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Leia sentit de nouveau les larmes envahir ses grands yeux bruns. Pourquoi devait-elle vivre cette horrible situation? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de sortir de l'appartement pour prendre l'air et désobéir à son père? Elle n'était qu'une idiote et elle payait maintenant pour ses erreurs.

\- Hey, t'es qui toi?

Leia sursauta en entendant une grosse voix parler derrière elle. Vivement elle se retourna et vit un alien obèse à la peau beige-orangée qui avait de petit yeux plissés. Il semblait sévère et la regardait froidement

\- Vous… vous parlez la même langue que moi?, dit Leia avec soulagement. Je… je suis si soulagée, si vous saviez, Monsieur! J'ai si peur! Je… je ne sais pas où je suis!

Et elle éclata en sanglots sonores. Pas des larmes de peine, non des larmes de joie. Des larmes de joie de pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un.

\- T'es une étrangère, hein?, lui dit-il sans émotion. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Jakku?

Jakku? Mais de quoi parlait-il? Elle ne connaissait aucune planète de ce nom et n'avait aucune idée du système où elle se trouvait. Cette planète ressemblait à Tatooine, quoi qu'elle n'y ait jamais posé les pieds…

\- Je ne sais comment, Monsieur… Il y a un moment, j'étais sur Coruscant, et l'autre, je me retrouvais sur cette planète aride… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

L'alien ricana et hocha la tête. Il semblait croire qu'elle était folle. Leia le vit alors la détailler de haut en bas, s'attardant aux vêtements griffées qu'elle portait.

\- T'as une belle robe pour une fille tombée dans le désert?, dit-il avec suspicion. Je crois plutôt que t'es une petite voleuse et que tu as…

\- Mais je ne suis pas une voleuse!, s'écria Leia. Cette robe est à moi! Je n'aie jamais rien volé de toute ma vie! Comment osez-vous faire de pareilles insinuations? Vous ne me connaissez pas!

L'alien la saisit alors par le col de sa robe et la souleva du sol, l'attirant vers lui.

\- Alors tu vas tout me dire, ma petite. TOUT, grogna-t-il. Ou je ne tarderai pas à t'envoyer au camp de Mers! C'est là qu'on envoie les pestes de ton genre!

Leia figea et ne put cacher la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il ne lui fallait pas tout révéler… Son père avait de nombreux ennemis et elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre sa vie en danger.

\- Je suis… Je suis… Leia pensa rapidement puis, posa les yeux sur le chaud soleil de Jakku, sentant ses rayons lui éblouir le visage. Rey.

\- Rey?

Leia hocha rapidement la tête.

\- J'ai quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, poursuivit-elle en tentant de dégager une certaine assurance. Et… Et je suis originaire de Coruscant. Mais je vous jure que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu atterrir ici…

Sa réponse sembla le satisfaire.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider?, dit alors Leia d'une voix suppliante. Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à contacter mon père? Vous seriez récompensé…

L'alien secoua la tête.

\- Je n'offre pas de services sans rien recevoir en retour, fillette. Et il est pas question que je me fie à la parole d'un bébé comme toi. Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi, tu devras le gagner.

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire d'elle une esclave? L'obliger à travailler pour faire un simple appel?

\- Tu vois, poursuivit-il. Jakku est hors d'atteinte de la République, depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est très dispendieux de faire des communications extérieures…

Leia sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine.

\- La République… murmura-t-elle, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais il n'y a pas de République… l'Empire…

\- L'Empire!, s'exclama l'alien. Mais il n'y a PLUS d'Empire ma petite! La dernière bataille s'est même déroulée, sous mes yeux. Ces Rebelles ont eu tôt fait de massacrer ce qu'il restait de la flotte impériale!

\- Mais c'est impossible!, s'écria Leia. L'Empire règne sur la galaxie! Les Rebelles… Les Rebelles ne sont pas encore assez…

Mais elle arrêta de parler.

\- Monsieur, Monsieur, je dois contacter Bail Organa, supplia-t-elle. Il est le Sénateur d'Alderaan, le prince consort et…

Mais l'alien éclata de rire et se tapa la cuisse, incapable d'arrêter son fou rire.

\- Alderaan?, dit-il avec difficulté tant il riait. Tu es une vraie petite folle, toi! Tu sais ce qu'il en reste d'Alderaan, hein? Des milliards de petits cailloux qui voyagent un peu partout dans l'univers. POUF, la planète Alderaan.

La vision de l'explosion d'Alderaan lui revînt en tête.

Non…

C'était impossible…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Que le fruit de son imagination! Alderaan ne pouvait pas avoir réellement disparu!

Pourtant, Leia su dans son cœur que c'était vrai, qu'Alderaan n'existait plus.

Leia voulu crier, pleurer, frapper, non tuer ce gros bonhomme qui osait lui mentir, mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout…

L'alien finit par se calmer et s'approcha d'elle, se raclant la gorge.

\- Écoute, je peux t'offrir du travail, lui dit-il maintenant plus sérieusement. Une petite fille comme toi pourrait m'être bien utile pour le pillage de vestiges impériaux, de vieilles épaves. Tu es petite, mince et tu sembles avoir une tête sur les épaules. En échange, et selon ce que tu me rapportes je te donnerai de la nourriture et, si tu me sers bien, si je peux avoir confiance en toi, Rey, je t'autoriserai à utiliser mon comlink pour communiquer avec qui tu voudras.

Leia ne répondit pas. Elle était une princesse et non une espèce d'ouvrière, pilleuse de vaisseaux…

\- Écoute, continua l'alien. Je vais t'avouer que tu ne survivras pas bien longtemps toute seule sur cette planète. En travaillant pour moi, tu auras également droit à ma protection.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la vie dans le désert… Elle pouvait bien se défendre seule, mais elle restait une princesse pour qui on avait toujours tout fait. Elle ne connaissait rien à la vraie vie… Elle pouvait toujours accepter son offre et un jour s'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait, mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait du temps.

\- J'accepte, dit-elle.

\- Je suis Unkar Plutt, dit-il alors. Écoute, je suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais, mais j'aime le business et je tiens à mes affaires… Si tu me restes fidèle, tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Très bien, dit-elle.

\- Tu pourras t'installer dans le vieux X-Wing au sud du village. T'auras aucun problème à t'y faire un petit nid douillet.

\- Je devrai y vivre toute seule?, dit-elle, incertaine.

\- Rey, Rey, Rey… Tu travailles pour moi, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, ok?

Mais elle avait tout à craindre. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cet Unkar Plutt…

Leia se mit en route dans la direction pointée par Plutt. Elle passa à côté d'un grand vaisseau enveloppé de toiles qui ressemblait à un tas d'ordures et se surprit à l'observer pendant un moment, sentant une étrange familiarité qui lui était inconnue. La princesse chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et se mit en route.

Une fois dans assise dans ce qui était son nouveau chez elle, Leia finit par s'asseoir et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Elle était seule, toute seule… Elle n'avait plus de famille et plus d'amis… Elle n'avait plus de maison et plus de monde…

La jeune princesse éclata en sanglots, seule, sans que personne ne puisse la réconforter, ses pensées envahis d'images de ceux qu'elle aimait et de sa belle planète verdoyante et montagneuse.

* * *

Voilà! Donc oui, Rey n'est pas «Rey» dans cette fiction! Mais j'adore le personnage de Daisy Ridley donc, comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt, la Rey de The Force Awakens reviendra sous une autre forme, avec un autre nom!


	4. Chapitre 4: Rey

Voici le chapitre 4! Le chapitre 5 suivra sous peu!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Rey**

La vie sur Jakku n'était pas des plus faciles et Unkar Plutt se révéla très tôt être une créature radine et égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à ses intérêt. Après maintenant un an passé sur cette planète, Leia savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de Plutt. Quant au pillage d'épaves, ce n'était pas un travail facile et le peu de pièces qu'elle réussissait à dénicher ne lui rapportait que le nécessaire pour pouvoir s'alimenter, jamais assez pour espérer pouvoir convaincre Plutt de la laisser communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Et c'était sans parler de la compétition entre pilleurs… Il lui fallait toujours être sur ses gardes pour éviter de se faire voler sa marchandise.

Leia Organa, Rey comme on l'appelait ici, avait tout de même réussi à bien s'adapter. Sa robe bleue était maintenant chose du passé et Leia s'était fabriquée une tunique adaptée aux conditions de Jakku. Elle avait rapidement apprit à communiquer avec les gens du village. Elle qui avait au début espérer les convaincre de l'aider avait rapidement abandonné cette idée… Ces gens étaient tous sans éducation et tenus sous la main rigoureuse de Plutt. Ils avaient peur de lui et Leia ne put que les comprendre. Elle se dit donc qu'elle attendrait et qu'un jour, elle pourrait de nouveau quitter Jakku. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que Rey, la fille sans famille…

Elle en avait également apprit plus sur la fin de l'Empire, survenue près de vingt-huit ans plus tôt. Là, tout était devenu soudainement très intéressant bien que rien n'est été confirmé.

Darth Vader et l'Empereur auraient été anéantit par un Jedi du nom de Luke Skywalker. Cela relevait cependant du mythe puisque tous et toutes savaient que les Jedis n'existaient plus depuis fort longtemps et que plus personne n'avait entendu parler de ce Skywalker depuis près de quinze ans. La Guerre aurait été gagnée grâce aux Rebelles menés par Mon Mothma. Le plus surprenant avait cependant été le fait qu'elle avait appris qu'elle-même avait participé au conflit et mené des troupes vers la victoire en compagnie d'un certain contrebandier du nom d'Han Solo. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être, mais fut rassurée de savoir que la Leia Organa plus âgée avait existé. Il y avait donc une chance pour elle de retourner à son époque.

Elle savait aussi que Mon Mothma dirigeait cette Nouvelle République mise en place dès la fin de l'Empire et dont la capitale se trouvait sur Hosnian Prime dans le système d'Hosnian. Pourtant, la paix n'était pas revenue. En effet, bien que l'Empire n'existe plus en tant que tel, une nouvelle branche de l'organisation avait vu le jour, tentant d'anéantir la démocratie républicaine nouvellement établie : Le Premier Ordre.

L'Alliance Rebelle avait été démantelé dès la fin de la guerre, mais, face à la menace du Premier Ordre, la Résistance était née. Leia s'était donc promise de contacter l'organisation et de se joindre à eux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait des visages connus : Mothma, Dodonna, Rieekan, Ackbar... Peut-être même que son père avait échappé au destin fatal d'Alderaan et se trouvait avec eux…

\- Et si tu me montrais ce que tu as trouvé, aujourd'hui, grogna Plutt en la voyant descendre de sa motojet.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel, prit son sac et alla en vider le contenu sur le comptoir de Plutt. Celui-ci observa les pièces recueillies par l'adolescente et soupira de mécontentement.

\- C'est deux fois moins qu'hier, dit-il. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais réussir à faire mon argent, Rey?

\- Oui et bien des gens sont passés avant moi, siffla-t-elle du bout des dents.

\- Si tu montais plus haut, tu n'aurais aucun problème à trouver plus, fit remarquer l'alien. Tu es agile, petite, et si tu te donnais la peine de faire quelques acrobaties, et bien, nous serions deux à être contents!

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me casser le cou pour faire ton bonheur, dit Leia.

Plutt ricana et lui donna deux rations.

\- Et bien, si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras pas le choix! Dans la vie, il faut prendre des risques!

C'est ainsi que Leia avait commencé à suivre le conseil d'Unkar Plutt et de prendre des risques. Elle avait ingénieusement réussit à se fabriquer un système de cordes et de harnais pour l'aider à escalader les murs des vaisseaux impériaux qui gisaient dans le désert de Jakku. Alors qu'enfant, Leia avait détesté devoir apprendre à coudre, tricoter et broder, elle avait dû admettre que ces aptitudes lui avaient été fort utiles.

Elle était devenue la meilleure pilleuse du village et gagnait peu à peu la confiance de Plutt.

Un soir, alors qu'elle nettoyait quelques-unes de ses nouvelles pièces, son attention fut attirée vers un homme d'âge mûr… Il était grand et mince et avait une courte chevelure et une barbe blanche. Elle le vit parler avec Plutt, acheter quelques pièces.

C'est alors que l'homme se retourna vers elle et la fixa du regard. Elle vit Plutt la désigner et l'homme s'avancer vers elle.

\- On m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir une pièce qui pourrait m'intéressé, dit-il avec un drôle d'accent tout en pointant le petit déflecteur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains…

Il semblait gentil et une étrange force émanait de lui, le même genre d'énergie qu'elle avait autrefois sentie émaner de Vader ou Palpatine…

\- Je suis Lor San Tekka, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Rey, dit-elle en acceptant sa poigne.

\- Vous ne semblez pas venir d'ici, dit-il alors en examinant la pièce qui l'intéressait.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Et peu importe : je suis ici, maintenant…

\- Tout comme moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je crois que je vais prendre la pièce…

Et il partit, mais non sans lui sourire.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent depuis sa rencontre avec le vieil homme et Leia se trouvait encore intriguée par lui. Son regard lui avait laissé croire qu'il pouvait la connaître… Était-ce possible? Ce Lor San Tekka avait-il connu Leia Organa?

Leia avait chassé cette idée de son esprit et s'était remise à la tâche. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire une bonne récolte en cette chaude journée et c'est ce qui arriva. Leia était bien certaine de pouvoir obtenir quatre ou cinq rations pour tout cela!

BLUP BLUP RUPPPP

Leia se retourna d'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ce drôle de son? Leia s'éloigna de son speeder et alla à la source du bruit. Un droïde, un modèle inconnu à Leia, était pris dans les filets d'un pilleur d'épave, qui, tout comme Leia, recherchait de la ferraille pour la revendre. Elle s'élança vers la créature et lui cria dans une langue indigène, qu'elle commençait à bien maîtriser, de relâcher le droïde. Finalement, elle finit par libérer le droïde blanc et orange qui roulait sur lui-même.

Joyeusement, le droïde suivit Leia, qui, ennuyée, lui indiqua la direction de la ville. Mais le droïde persista et cela arracha un sourire aux lèvres de la princesse. Leia le regarda avec intérêt. Il ressemblait tant à ce petit astromech, R2-D2, qui appartenait au Capitaine Antilles.

Mais le droïde continua de la suivre.

\- Bonjour, le salua Leia joyeusement. Comment te nommes-tu?

Le droïde roucoula joyeusement.

\- BB-8? Comme tu es mignon!

Le droïde roucoula de joie.

\- Mais tu es seul, dit alors Leia. Tu as perdu ton maître et tu souhaites retrouver la Résistance? Et tu te nommes BB-8.

À quelques différences près, BB-8 communiquait comme les droïdes astromechs que les hommes de son père employaient. Elle n'avait donc aucune difficulté à le comprendre.

\- La Résistance… c'est la nouvelle Alliance Rebelle, n'est-ce pas?

Un nouveau sifflement le lui confirma.

Les yeux de Leia se posèrent sur BB-8… Ce petit droïde était peut-être la clé à tous ses soucis. Dans cette Résistance devait bien se trouver des gens qu'elle connaissait! Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider!

\- Allez, viens suis-moi, lui dit-elle. Nous partirons à la recherche de ton maître demain. La nuit va tomber et je ne veux pas me retrouver à errer dans le désert!

Le droïde sembla s'exclamer de joie et d'excitation et se mit en route avec elles.

Le lendemain matin, Leia et BB-8 se dirigèrent vers le village avec l'intention de vendre ce qu'elle avait récolté la veille et de voir si le maître du droïde ne pouvait pas s'y trouver.

\- Avec ça, je devrais avoir au moins une ration et demi, si ce n'est pas deux!, s'exclama Leia avec joie. Hey, toi, BB-8? Tu crois que ton maître sera là?

Le droïde lui répondit qu'il en était certain.

Une fois au village, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le kiosque de Plutt. L'horrible créature grogna en la voyant arriver. Il examina le contenu de son sac et lui donna un quart de ration.

\- Quoi!, s'offusqua Leia. Mais c'est deux fois plus que la dernière fois!

\- C'est ce que ça vaut, fit Plutt. Oh mais… Qu'avons-nous là?

Son regard se porta vers BB-8 qui lui, se cacha derrière ses jambes.

\- C'est à qui ce droïde? Tu l'as trouvé où?, demanda Plutt avec intérêt. Écoutes, je t'en offre…

Il sortit un paquet de ration, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq…

\- Soixante rations!

Leia ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, surprise par cette offre. Leia baissa les yeux vers BB-8, semblant considérer l'offre de Plutt. Puis… Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit Leia. Je garde le droïde. Je vais prendre mon quart.

Et elle quitta le kiosque, son nouvel ami sifflant joyeusement sur ses talons.

\- Je dois avouer que je t'aime bien, BB-8. C'est bien d'avoir enfin un… ami. Nous retrouverons ton maître, je te le promets.

Alors que la princesse se faufilait au travers des tentes, quatre hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Leia saisit son bâton et attaqua ses assaillants. Elle se rappela ses cours d'auto-défense et n'eut aucun mal à se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme qui l'avait saisi. Bientôt, elle fut débarrassée des quatre hommes quand soudainement, BB-8 émit un cri d'alarme. Leia se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait le droïde et vit un jeune homme à la peau noir qui l'observait.

BB-8 continuait quant à lui de paniquer.

\- Il a volé le blouson à ton maître?, lui demanda Leia.

Leia serra les dents et s'élança vers le jeune homme qui, un instant plus tard, se retrouva par terre dû au coup qu'elle lui avait assené.

Leia continua de le menacer de son arme tout en lui jetant un regard menaçant. Il était jeune et effrayé. Il ne semblait avoir plus de vingt ans.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal!, s'écria-t-il, les mains en l'air. Il faut s'en aller, le Premier Ordre est ici! Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre!

\- Où as-tu pris ce blouson?, continua de menacer Leia. Ce droïde dit que tu l'as volé à son maître!

L'homme les regarda, un peu ébahit puis secoua la tête.

\- Poe, Poe Dameron, c'est ton maître? C'est toi le BB-8 dont il parlait?, demanda-t-il au droïde. C'était un ami, je l'ai aidé à échapper au Premier Ordre. Je… je suis de la Résistance aussi!

\- Tu es de la Résistance?, lui demanda Leia avec espoir. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui en fait partie…

Leia resta tout de même suspicieuse de ce que cet inconnu lui disait.

\- Et où se trouve son maître?, demanda alors princesse. Il est de la plus haute importance que BB-8 retrouve ce Poe Dameron.

Leia vit le regard de l'homme s'assombrir.

\- Il… je… je crois qu'il est mort, dit-il doucement. Écoute… Je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Il m'a parlé de toi, dit-il à l'attention du droïde. Mais écoute, il faut partir au plus vite! Eh, merde, trop tard, ils sont là! Courez!

L'inconnu saisit de sa main et la força à courir. Leia ordonna à l'homme de la lâcher.

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent, pas nous!, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Oui, ils me veulent, mais ils en ont aussi après BB-8! Et toi, ils te tueront parce qu'ils t'ont vu avec moi et parce que tu avais le droïde! Vous devez donc fuir au plus vite!

\- Et pourquoi en ont-ils après BB-8?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a une carte pouvant mener à Luke Skywalker, dit rapidement le jeune homme.

\- Luke Skywalker?, s'exclama Leia.

Mais trop tard, les stormtroopers ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Ils se mirent donc à coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

\- Il faut quitter cette planète!

\- Mais avec quel vaisseau?, s'écria à son tour Leia. Il n'y a que des tas de ferrailles ici!

Le jeune homme lui pointa le vieux modèle qu'elle reconnut comme étant le vaisseau corellien de Plutt.

\- Ce tas de ferrailles? Non, on va prendre celui-là!, dit-elle en pointant le vaisseau devant eux.

\- Il nous faut un pilote!, s'écria-t-il.

\- Nous en avons un!

\- Toi?, s'exclama le jeune homme sans vraiment la croire.

Tous les deux, BB-8 à leur suite, s'élancèrent vers le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante explosion les stoppe.

Leia regarda avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Deux Tie-Fighters sortit de nulle part venait de faire exploser le vaisseau! Ils étaient fichus.

\- Le tas de ferraille fera l'affaire!, s'exclama Leia en leur indiquant le vaisseau corellien.

Rapidement, ils montèrent à bord. Elle indiqua à l'homme d'aller se positionné pour attaquer les vaisseaux ennemis alors qu'elle allait tenter de piloter cet engin. Se souvenant des quelques cours de pilotage qu'elle avait suivi, Leia su qu'elle pourrait peut-être leur sauver la vie.

\- Tu as déjà piloté?, lui demanda le garçon.

\- Oui… lui dit Leia. Mais pas des trucs aussi gros! Mais j'ai souvent vu les pilotes de mon père le faire.

Leia s'exécuta et rapidement, fut en mesure de démarrer le vaisseau qui s'éleva dans les airs. Elle réussit à le stabiliser assez rapidement quoi qu'elle aurait désespérément eut besoin de l'aide d'un co-pilote.

\- Je ne peux pas les atteindre!, entendit-elle l'homme crier. Le canon est bloqué! Il faudrait changer l'angle du vaisseau!

\- Je sais ce qu'on peut faire!, s'exclama Leia.

Elle envoya le vaisseau valser dans les airs puis tournoyer sur lui-même avant de retomber en flèche droite et d'entrer dans les ruines d'un vieux vaisseau impérial. Le premier Tie fut détruit, s'étant accidentellement cogné aux parois des ruines. Le second était plutôt tenace. Trop, même.

 _Suis ton instinct, Leia…_

Leia ferma les yeux, reconnaissant l'étrange voix. Elle exécuta alors une manœuvre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir et du coup, l'inconnu pu fusiller le deuxième attaquant, leur permettant de fuir sans problème l'atmosphère de Jakku.

\- Mais tu es incroyable, entendit-elle le jeune homme lui crier.

Leia positionna ensuite le vaisseau sur autopilote une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, loin de Jakku.

Elle alla le rejoindre dans la salle commune du vaisseau et remarqua que tout comme elle, l'excitation pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Non mais tu as vu ça?, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. On les a écrasés! Mais comment tu as fait? J'y crois pas c'est incroyable!

\- Je sais c'est incroyable, mais comment toi as-tu fait?, s'exclama Leia avec joie. C'est incroyable je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir piloter un engin pareil!

Tous les deux parlèrent en même temps, tentant d'expliquer leurs manœuvres. Finalement et gracieusement, Leia tendit sa main à l'inconnu et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis Rey, dit-elle. À qui ai-je donc le plaisir?

\- Euh… Finn, je m'appelle Finn! Vous êtes supers toutes les deux, BB-8 et toi. Je vous dois la vie, non mais sérieusement, je vous dois la vie. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille me sauve les fesses.

Leia gloussa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée par les gars qui se permettaient de se la jouer cool avec elle…

Puis, Leia sentit une drôle d'odeur… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Peu de personne pouvait percevoir cette odeur, mais elle le pouvait. Une fuite de gaz. Raymus lui avait un jour montré comment en réparer une sur le Tantative IV.

\- Il faut arrêter le vaisseau!, s'écria Leia. Il y a une fuite de gaz dans les conduits! Vite, Finn!

Finn obéit et alla stopper le vaisseau.

Quand il revînt vers elle, elle lui demande de l'aider à lever le panneau d'où émanait la fuite.

\- Il faut vite colmater la fuite où nous mourront tous empoisonnés ou s'il y a une étincelle, nous exploserons!

Leia descendit dans la trappe et observa le panneau de contrôle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire… Reconnaître la fuite était une chose, mais arriver à la colmater rapidement et sans danger en était une autre. Elle analysa rapidement et finit par avoir une idée.

\- La clé médium 4, vite!, ordonna Leia de sa voix autoritaire de politicienne.

Leia s'impatienta, la clé ne venait pas.

\- Mais ça vient cette clé?, dit Leia en relevant la tête pour simplement voir Finn regarder BB-8, semblant le supplier. Et dis-moi, où se trouve cette base?

Un long silence s'en suivit…

\- La clé, Finn! Et allez, où se trouve la base?

Finn lui tendit finalement la clé.

\- Allez, BB-8, dis-lui où se trouve la base…

Le droïde la regarda, puis regarda Finn. Il finit par émir un sifflement.

\- Dans le système d'Ilinium?, s'exclama Leia.

Finalement, il lui tendit la bonne clé. La fuite colmaté, Leia s'extirpa de la trappe et soupira de soulagement.

\- Comment savais-tu que c'était la bonne chose à faire?, lui demanda Finn.

\- Notre capitaine m'a un jour montré comment reconnaître les fuites, répondit-elle. Et disons que j'aime bien réparer des choses. J'ai pensé et j'ai figuré une façon de faire. Tu sais, si mon premier plan de carrière ne fonctionne pas, je compte me diriger en ingénierie!

\- Et quel est ton premier plan de carrière?

\- Sénatrice, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Sénatrice de Jakku?, ricana Finn.

Leia lui fit une grimace et ignora son commentaire. Elle devait se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle n'était qu'une pure inconnue, maintenant… Rey la pilleuse de Jakku.

Puis, le vaisseau trembla et les deux amis se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Rapidement, ils retournèrent au cockpit et constatèrent qu'un énorme vaisseau venait de les capturer. Leia soupira d'exaspération.

\- C'est le Premier Ordre!, s'exclama Finn. Vite, il faut se cacher!

\- Mais où?, demanda Leia. Ils auront tôt fait de nous trouver et de nous tuer! Si ce Premier Ordre est issu de l'Empire, alors ils sont dangereux, très dangereux.

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir et l'inquiétude traverser ses yeux et elle devina qu'il était effrayé.

Finn se tourna alors vers Leia.

\- Leia… Tu crois que tu pourrais je ne sais pas… C'était facile de colmater la fuite?

\- Oui, dit-elle incertaine, avant de finalement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire! Prend ces masques-là, vite! Finn, aide BB-8, Ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur lui!

Une fois dans la trappe, Leia se mit en quête de briser de nouveau le tuyau de gaz. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, en fait…

Bientôt, ils figèrent, entendant des voix…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4!


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Contrebandier

**Chapitre 5**

 **Le Contrebandier**

\- Chewie… on est à la maison… fit la voix d'un homme d'âge mûr.

Cette voix… elle se souvenait bien l'avoir un jour entendu quelque part…

Un grondement les fit sursauter. Nerveusement, Leia tenta encore de défaire la fuite, ce qu'elle fit, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles : tu sens une odeur familière?, dit de nouveau l'homme.

Un nouveau grondement de la mystérieuse bête survînt.

\- Je vois…

Le couvercle de la trappe s'ouvrit alors, découvrant Leia et Finn, mains en l'air, masques au visage. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvaient un homme qui semblait être dans la soixantaine ainsi qu'un wookiee. Des contrebandiers, sans aucun doute, devina Leia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tiens, tiens mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là?, fit l'homme avec un air mécontent. Allez, sortez de là, espèces de gamins! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon vaisseau? J'ai bien fait de vous ramener sur l'Eravana.

\- L'Eravana?, dit Finn en enlevant son masque.

\- Un cargo lourd, espèce d'imbécile, grogna le vieil homme. Excellent pour la contrebande...

Finn sortit en premier. L'homme se baissa et tendit sa main à Leia qui, grognant de mécontentement, l'accepta. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Un contrebandier, non mais! Ils venaient de tomber entre les griffes de la pire racaille de la galaxie!

Leia tourna le dos à l'homme pour retirer son masque. Dès qu'elle l'eut retiré, le wookiee s'élança sur elle et la saisit dans ses bras. Leia laissa échapper un cri d'horreur si aigu que tous sursautèrent.

\- Chewie, Chewie!, s'écria l'homme en saisissant le bras du wooki. Ça suffit, lâche-la!

La bête la lâcha et Leia recula alors que Finn, protecteur, vînt se placer devant elle.

\- Ne laissez pas votre bête s'approcher d'elle!, s'écria Finn, visiblement en colère de voir sa nouvelle amie ainsi agrippée par la bête.

L'homme regarda le wookiee qui lui, grondait quelque chose dans sa langue de wookiee. Leia pu voir les traits de l'homme s'adoucir, son regard s'attrister, puis redevenir sévère, colérique, même.

Il s'élança vers Finn, le poussa et saisit Leia par le poignet. Il tenta de s'interposer mais de son autre main, l'homme l'en empêcha.

Les yeux de Leia rencontrèrent enfin ceux de l'homme, des yeux d'un brun noisette très pâle et remplit de tristesse. Elle soutint son regard fièrement, n'osant pas cligner des yeux. Elle n'allait pas faillir devant une vieille crapule comme lui.

\- Quel est ton nom?, lui demanda-t-il soudainement, une certaine panique dans la voix.

\- Rey, siffla-t-elle froidement en tentant de dégager son poignet de sa prise. Mon nom est Rey.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler sa véritable identité. Elle vit cependant dans ses yeux francs qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il secoua la tête et la laissa doucement aller, non sans laisser ses doigts caresser sa peau. Leia sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir à ce contact mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon vaisseau?, demanda alors l'homme.

\- On l'a volé à Unkar Plutt, dit Leia après un moment de silence. Qui lui l'a eu des Irvings Boys qui eux l'ont eu de Ducain, je crois…

\- Qui me l'a volé!, s'indigna le contrebandier. Et d'où est-ce que vous venez?, ajouta-t-il en tournant de nouveau ses yeux vers Leia.

\- Jakku.

L'homme se tourna vers le wookiee, Chewie, se rappela Leia.

\- Jakku?, lui dit-il. Tu peux croire que tout ce temps elle était sur ce gros cailloux? Eh merde! C'est bien le seul endroit où je n'aurais jamais pensé chercher pour le Faucon… Saleté de Ducain…

Il regarda de nouveau Leia et désigna son habit de la main.

\- C'est loin d'être de la haute couture, ce que tu portes, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait hautain.

Leia s'offusqua. Comment osait-il la juger ainsi? Ce vieil idiot, stupide!

\- Quand on vit sur une planète désertique, on doit s'adapter, dit-elle comme si la chose était évidente.

\- On est bien loin des robes de _princesses_ … ajouta-t-il en mettant l'emphase sur le mot princesse.

Leia ne put s'empêcher de figer en l'écoutant parler. Il savait. Il savait qui elle était. Mais comment étais-ce possible?

\- Et vous êtes?, lui demanda alors Finn. On a Rey, ici et moi je suis Finn.

Quelque chose clochait avec cet homme… Mais quoi?

\- Han Solo, et voici Chewbacca, Chewie pour les intimes.

Han Solo? L'homme qui aurait combattu à ses côtés dans ce passé qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu?

Les yeux de Finn s'écarquillèrent d'excitation.

\- Woah, ne me dites pas que vous êtes Han Solo le célèbre général de l'Alliance Rebelle!

Han leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement ennuyé par cette appellation. Leia, elle, ne manqua pas de capter l'information que cet homme avait été Général.

\- Mais non, dit Leia à son tour. C'est Han Solo le contrebandier.

Leia put voir combien Finn était maintenant excité par cette nouvelle.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire!, dit-il sur un ton joyeux. Alors toi, tu es Chewbacca, et si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans le célèbre Faucon Millénium!

\- Ce tas de ferraille a un nom, dit alors Leia avec dédain, s'attirant un regard noir de Solo.

Puis, son visage se détendit et il sourit. Un sourire que Leia devina nostalgique, comme si il se remémorait quelques souvenirs passés… Un grondement sonore les fit sursauter.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit?, gémit Leia.

\- C'est ma cargaison de rathtars, expliqua Solo. J'en ai trois.

\- C'est quoi un rathtar?, lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Tu veux la description scientifique? Ils sont gros, dangereux et dégoutants!, dit le contrebandier. Donc vous vouliez fuir le Premier Ordre, hein?, leur demanda-t-il en oubliant complètement le sujet de ses créatures dangereuses qui élisaient domiciles à quelques mètres d'eux. Vous avez des ennuis?

\- On peut dire, oui… dit Finn.

\- On doit ramener ce droïde à la Résistance, ajouta Leia. Il semble que son maître lui eut donné une information d'une importance capitale.

Solo soupira d'exaspération et regarda Chewbacca.

\- C'est étrange, non?, dit-il à son ami comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il eut jamais entendu. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu ici… Pas toi, Chewie?

Le wookiee ricana. Ils furent bientôt interrompus par le son de portes qui s'ouvraient et de voix mécontentes. Leia vit Solo soupirer d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers eux.

\- Oh non… soupira le vieil homme. Il manquait plus que ça! Ils doivent nous avoir suivit lors de notre dernière escale...

\- Quoi?, demanda Finn. Qu'est-ce qui manquait? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qui vous a suivis?

\- Et j'imagine que nous ferions bien de nous cacher?, dit Leia sur un air cynique.

\- Tu es perspicace, toi, la petite, dit Solo. BB-8 reste avec moi. J'ai bien peur que le Guavian Death Club nous ait retrouvés… Allez, là-dessous, vous deux! Je garde le droïde avec moi.

Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent et se cachèrent dans les trappes du cargo pointées par Solo.

Des voix multiples, mécontentes se firent entendre… Leia pu clairement entendre que Solo semblait avoir trompé ce Guavian Death Club, quel que soit son nom, et que maintenant, ceux-ci lui réclamait de payer. Han Solo argumenta et tenta de négocier… De façon pitoyable, dû-t-elle avouer… Pauvre homme!

De nouvelles voix se firent entendre. D'autres personnes venaient de se joindre au groupe de gangster. Leia cru percevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un autre gang, le Kanjikclub, avec qui Han avait des ennuis. Puis, elle les entendit parler clairement de BB-8, qu'ils l'avaient reconnu comme étant le droïde recherché par le Premier Ordre.

\- On doit l'aider, lui murmura Leia. On ne doit pas les laisser mettre la main sur BB-8!

\- Mais comment? On est coincé ici!, lui répondit Finn.

\- J'ai une idée!, lui dit Leia. Viens. Je crois savoir comment fermer les portes pour les empêcher de s'approcher du Capitaine Solo!

À quatre pattes, ils marchèrent en silence, mais rapidement, Finn à sa suite. Elle arriva devant une sorte de panneaux de commande. Au-dessus d'eux, une bataille semblait avoir commencé.

\- Fais-vite, Rey!, la pressa Finn.

\- J'essaie, j'essaie! Ah, voilà!

Leia désactiva quelques manettes et lui sourit. Puis… ils entendirent les grognements de rathtars qui semblaient maintenant beaucoup plus distinct…

\- Euh, Rey… dit finalement Finn d'une petite voix. Je… je crois que c'était la mauvaise porte.

De nouveaux grondements se joignirent aux premiers.

\- Les mauvaises portes!, s'exclama Finn. Merde, tu viens de libérer les rathtars!

Rapidement, ils sortirent de leurs trappes.

\- Mais comment on va savoir à quoi ça ressemble, un rathtar?, dit Leia.

\- À ça!, s'écria Finn en pointant la créature la plus dégoutante que Leia eut jamais vue. Cours!

Mais trop tard, l'une d'elle avait empoigné Finn et l'amena avec elle.

\- Finn!, s'écria-t-elle.

Leia tenta de rattraper la créature, voyant sur son passage que les gangsters étaient eux aussi pris dans les griffes des rathtars.

Enfin, elle entendit le cri de Finn et accourue vers lui. Leia trouva une nouvelle commande qu'elle ferma, la porte se refermant instantanément sur le tentacule du monstre, libérant Finn.

\- Ouais!, s'exclama Leia. Finn, j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton et là…

\- Ça va, ça va!, lui dit Finn, ennuyé. La porte s'est refermée et il m'a lâché. Allons rejoindre le Faucon pour foutre le camp d'ici!

Tous les deux réussirent à atteindre le vaisseau, Solo et Chewbacca, blessé, les attendant, tentant encore d'arrêter le reste des criminels encore vivants.

\- Allez, montez, montez!, leur ordonna Han. Toi, dit-il à l'attention de Finn, occupes-toi de Chewie! Allez!

Leia trébucha sur une poutre de métal et tomba. Instantanément, avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, elle sentit la main de Solo lui saisir le bras, la tirant vers lui pour la remettre sur pieds.

Enfin à l'intérieur, Han, courut vers le cockpit, Leia se joignant à lui, assise dans le siège du co-pilote. Han se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu sais comment piloter ça, toi?, demanda-t-il à Leia, un peu affolé alors qu'un énorme rathtar s'accrochait à la vitre du cockpit.

Leia laissa échapper un cri d'épouvante en voyant la rathtar les attaquer.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé ma journée, marmonna Solo.

Finn semblait avoir un mal terrible à s'occuper du wookiee.

\- Mais je veux simplement t'aider!, l'entendirent-ils crier.

Solo finit par réussir à démarrer et à décoller en vitesse lumière, les débarrassant de la créature au même moment. Pourtant, rien n'allait. Autour d'eux, tout tremblait. Le compresseur était à son plus mal et Leia su que rien n'allait…

\- Il y a un problème dans le panneau électrique, lui pointa le contrebandier.

\- Je peux essayer de le réparer, dit Leia en se levant tout en grimpant sur le banc pour rejoindre le panneau.

Elle l'ouvrit et un nuage de fumer envahit le cockpit. Elle se rappela un jour où un problème semblable était survenu sur le vaisseau de son cousin, Blaine. Le pauvre avait bien faillit y laisser sa peau et avait réussi de justesse à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Je… commença Leia. Je sais! Essayer de transférer la puissance auxiliaire…

\- À la seconde pompe, dit Solo, lui enlevant les mots de la bouche. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Derrière eux, Finn semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à s'occuper de Chewbacca.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ici!, s'écria-t-il, paniqué, et un hurlement du wookiee s'en suivit.

Leia vit Han se retourner pour tenter de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

\- Si tu fais du mal à Chewie, tu auras affaire à moi!, lui cria le vieil homme.

\- Lui faire du mal?, s'exclama Finn. Il a essayé de me tuer au moins six fois!

Han Solo retourna son attention à son panneau de contrôle tandis que Leia continuait de tenter de résoudre le problème.

\- Si cet hyperdrive s'enflamme, dit-il, nous finirons en petits morceaux dans trois différents systèmes!

C'est à ce moment que Leia vit ce qu'elle cherchait. De ses deux mains, elle tira fortement sur la petite pièce carrée et l'arracha. Du même coup, le vaisseau cessa de trembler.

Tout était régler.

Han se retourna vers elle, surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

\- J'ai déjoué le compresseur!, dit-elle fièrement. Il faut remercier cousin Blaine pour ses histoires ennuyantes qui se sont finalement révélées très utiles!

Elle vit l'homme ouvrir la bouche, surprit.

Après quelques minutes de réglages de dernières minutes, Han fit signe à Leia de le suivre dans la salle commune.

\- On a réussi à passer en vitesse lumière en toute sécurité!, s'exclama Leia avec joie. Ce vaisseau est incroyable, sérieusement! Vous êtes un pilote incroyable, vous savez, Capitaine Solo!

Leia pu voir une lueur de fierté passer sur le visage du vieil homme.

\- Bon, alors, expliquez-moi, maintenant, leur ordonna Han en regardant BB-8 avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ce droïde?

\- Il contient une carte pouvant mener à Luke Skywalker, le dernier des Jedi, révéla Finn.

Leia hocha la tête.

À l'évocation du nom de Skywalker, Leia pu voir une lueur s'illuminer dans les yeux de Han. La même que lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard.

\- Il existe donc réellement ce Skywalker, dit finalement Finn. Et vous le connaissiez…

\- Oui, je le connaissais… dit-il finalement. Voyons voir ce que tu caches, toi.

\- Il dit qu'il ne divulguera l'information qu'à la Résistance et… commença Leia, mais BB-8 se mit en mode holo et projeta un hologramme tout autour d'eux. Un hologramme d'étoiles et de systèmes…

Tous regardèrent la projection avec émerveillement.

\- C'est la carte, murmura Leia. Tout cela est donc vrai… Luke Skywalker existe vraiment.

\- Tout est vrai, dit finalement Han en lui lançant un regard du coin de l'oeil. La Force, Les Jedi… et le côté obscur. Tout… J'étais moi-même sceptique au début mais j'ai vite été confondu en rencontrant Luke et son mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi…

Le Général Kenobi… Le célèbre général de la Guerre des Clones qui avait combattu aux côtés de son père!

Han observa la carte avec intérêt, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Elle est incomplète, dit-il finalement. Ce n'est qu'un fragment de la carte. Il semble que Luke ait tout planifié.

Leia le regarda avec questionnement. L'évocation de ce Luke Skywalker évoquait en elle trop de questions sans réponse… Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il disparu?, lui demanda-t-elle. N'a-t-il pas déjà détruit l'Empire? Ne pourrait-il pas faire de même avec le Premier Ordre.

Han soupira et la regarda tristement.

\- Luke… Luke a tout perdu… Quelques temps après notre dernière bataille, il se mit en quête de fonder un nouvel Ordre Jedi. Il prit sous son aile plusieurs sensitifs à la Force. Un jour, l'un de ses apprentis se retourna contre lui et assassina tous les novices tout en contribuant à l'assassinat de plusieurs personnes chères à Luke… Il partit en exil avec, ce que je crois, l'intention de retrouver le premier temple Jedi.

Han regarda longuement Leia, sembla vouloir la décrypter et cela lui causa un profond malaise.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de retrouver Luke, dit-il, toujours en la regardant. Trop de choses étranges sont en train de se produire…

\- Il faut nous conduire à la Résistance, lui dit Leia. La base se trouve dans le système d'Ilinium.

\- Avant tout chose, nous ferons un arrêt sur Takodana, leur dit Han. Je connais une vieille amie qui pourra peut-être nous être utile...

* * *

Cette fiction ne contiendra pas de romance Han/Leia, simplement une relation amicale où Leia découvrira son passé auprès d'Han au fil de l'histoire.


	6. Chapitre 6: Voyage vers Takodana

Merci pour vos reviews! C'est très appréciez! Je suis contente de savoir que vous suivez l'histoire avec intérêt! Bon chapitre! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Voyage vers Takodana**

Après quelques heures passées en hyperspace, Han leur avait annoncé qu'il les reconduirait sur Takodana où il pourrait leur trouver un pilote pouvant les guider à la Résistance. Une chose avait été mise au claire avec Leia et Finn: Han n'avait pas l'intention de partir avec eux pour D'Quar. Il voulait se tenir loin de la Résistance. Le contrebandier leur avait également dit qu'une vieille amie à lui pourrait peut-être les aider à comprendre la carte menant à Skywalker. Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas argumenté puisque tous étaient en accord sur une chose : ils pouvaient faire confiance à Han Solo. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voyage durerait trois jours.

Seule, étendue sur un long banc, Leia pensa longuement à ce qui se passait. Elle vînt à la réalisation que Solo pouvait se révéler être la réponse à toutes ses questions. N'avait-il pas combattu pour l'Alliance à ses côtés? De plus, il connaissait la Force et les Jedi. Il avait même évoqué le fameux Général de la Guerre des Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi, dont son père lui avait raconté tous les exploits. Il croyait en cette entité mystérieuse qu'était la Force et la croirait certainement si elle lui révélait son secret… Son attitude envers elle lui laissait croire qu'il la reconnaissait…

Alors que Finn se reposait dans une cabine et que Chewbacca s'affairait à mettre en ordre un placard du vaisseau avec l'aide de BB-8, Leia se décida à rejoindre le capitaine dans le cockpit. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle le trouva assied, observant pensivement le long tunnel d'étoiles et de lumière bleue qui les entourait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, trop prit par ses pensées et sa nostalgie d'avoir enfin retrouvé son vaisseau après tant d'années…

Leia fit un pas en avant et se racla la gorge, le sortant de sa rêverie. L'homme se retourna vers elle et l'observa de son air grincheux.

\- Je peux m'asseoir?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment tout en désignant le siège de co-pilote.

Solo lui fit signe que oui avant de retourner à sa rêverie, l'ignorant. Leia prit place à ses côtés et regarda devant elle. Pendant un long moment, tous les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Leia ne brise le silence.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous donc pas nous accompagner afin de rejoindre la Résistance?

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à toutes ces histoires, répondit-il sur un ton grognon. La Rébellion fait partie de mon passée. Maintenant, je me consacre au business.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un rire cynique de sa bouche.

\- Bien sûr… dit-elle froidement en tournant son regard vers lui. Du business illégal qui n'apporte rien à la société alors que vous pourriez de nouveau contribuer à sauver des vies. C'est très égoïste.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers elle, le visage rouge de colère. D'un coup sec, il s'avança vers elle, se pointant la poitrine du doigt.

\- Peut-être, mais ça me permet d'oublier combien ma vie est merdique!, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement en colère. J'ai donné ma vie à la Rébellion et maintenant je n'ai plus rien! Personne n'a le droit de me juger, personne! Si ce n'était de toute cette folie, ma…

Mais il s'arrêta de parler, semblant réalisé qu'il allait dévoiler quelque chose. Leia le vit se calmer, inspirer profondément avant de se rasseoir dans son siège, une mine désespérée au visage. La jeune fille n'osa pas répliquer, voyant son air. Il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui… Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi juger son mode de vie.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit finalement la princesse. C'était… c'était très inconvenant de ma part d'être aussi méchante envers vous. Il est vrai que je ne vous connais pas et que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le voyant plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Va-t'en, dit alors simplement Han. Laisses-moi.

Leia se leva et partit vers la porte. Avant de quitter le cockpit, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Capitaine Solo… dit-elle avec tristesse. Vraiment, je suis désolé…

\- Je sais… lui répondit-il simplement.

La porte se referma derrière elle et Leia figea sur place. Quelque chose lui revînt en mémoire…

 _\- Je t'aime…_

 _\- Je sais…_

Leia se retourna, faisant face à la porte. Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ses pensées. Non… toutes ces visions n'étaient pas réelles…

Mais Alderaan avait bien été détruite…

Non, ces personnes qu'elle avait imaginées, elles, ne l'étaient pas. Elles étaient le produit de son imagination beaucoup trop fertile. Ne voulant plus y penser, elle partit rejoindre Finn.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Chewbacca vînt les prévenir qu'ils allaient bientôt manger. Han et lui avaient découvert de vieilles cargaisons de nourritures sèches et de conserves encore comestibles. S'ils étaient raisonnables, ils en auraient assez pour se rendre jusqu'à Takodana.

Dans la salle principale du Faucon, Leia et Finn rejoignirent les deux contrebandiers qui étaient déjà installés, prêt à manger. Finn alla s'installer à côté de Han et l'interrogea sur son vaisseau. Pendant un instant, tous les deux bavardèrent du Faucon Millénium, oubliant qu'elle était là. Leia remarqua la belle complicité qui semblait unir Han et Finn. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver même une certaine… jalousie? Non… elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse! Pourtant, elle trouvait regrettable que le contrebandier ne l'apprécie pas autant que son ami. Alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à bavarder librement avec Finn, il ignorait Leia ou lui parlait sèchement.

\- Vous semblez bien jeunes pour avoir des problèmes avec le Premier Ordre, leur dit Han. Quel âge avez-vous.

\- J'ai vingt ans, lui dit Finn.

\- Je viens d'avoir seize ans ans… dit Leia, se sentant alors bien jeune à côtés de son ami.

\- C'est le petit bébé de la famille, alors!, dit Finn joyeusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Leia pouffa de rire et se dégagea doucement de sa prise, replaçant les mèches qui s'échappaient de sur sa tête pour les réintégrer à sa coiffure.

\- Vous êtes marié, Capitaine?, lui demanda alors Leia, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. J'imagine que vous étiez un tombeur dans votre jeune temps!

\- Peut-être l'est-il encore!, rigola Finn avec un clin d'œil au vieil homme.

Mais Han ne sembla pas partager la blague. Il se contenta de les regarder et dit tout à fait bonnement :

\- Ma femme est morte.

Il prit une bouchée de son plat, ignorant les regards de malaise qui le regardaient.

\- Mais oui, j'étais plutôt tombeur, dans mon temps!, finit-il par dire avec une fausse joie. Elle n'aimait pas ça, d'ailleurs, ma femme!, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers Leia.

Finn le regarda, compatissant.

\- Je suis désolé, Han, dit-il maladroitement. J'espère que…

\- Mais non, ça va, vous ne saviez pas, dit-il rapidement, sa bonne humeur revenant. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle vous aurait tous bien aimé…

\- Ça devait être une fille bien, dit Finn.

Han secoua la tête, confirmant ses dires.

\- Une femme forte, se confia-t-il avec chaleur. Une politicienne et un leader de l'Alliance Rebelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille comme elle puisse tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme moi. Elle a toujours été trop bien pour moi, quand j'y pense…

\- Comment s'appelait-elle?, lui demanda Leia avec curiosité.

Peut-être la connaissait-elle? Si cette femme avait travaillé en politique et avait été un leader de la Rébellion aux côtés de son père, elle devait certainement la connaître.

\- C'était une Skywalker, dit-il simplement sans révéler le prénom de sa défunte femme.

\- Était-elle parente avec Luke Skywalker?, demanda Finn.

\- C'était sa sœur jumelle, dit Han.

Puis, d'un regard, Han leur fit comprendre que le sujet était maintenant clos et retourna à sa conversation sur les vaisseaux avec Rey. Leia termina son repas la première et se leva.

\- Je peux aller m'asseoir dans le cockpit?, lui demanda-t-elle. J'aime regarder le paysage qu'offre la vitesse lumière.

Han lui donna la permission d'un signe de tête tout en la regardant partir.

* * *

Assise seule dans la chaise du capitaine, Leia laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers toutes sortes de choses : Ses parents qui devaient mourir d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, ses cours à l'Académie qu'elle manquait! Mais elle pensa aussi à cette nouvelle réalité où Alderaan n'existait plus, où l'Académie n'existait plus et où sa famille n'existait plus…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se permit d'éclater en sanglots, sans honte. Elle pleura, pleura et pleura, son corps tremblant sous ses pleurs. Elle en avait assez et voulait simplement rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait Finn et BB-8 mais ils n'étaient pas de son monde, de son temps… Elle se sentait déconnectée de leur réalité. Elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir retourner chez elle, peur de rester prise dans cet univers à tout jamais.

Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait bien mourir, peu lui importait. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère ici. Elle mentait, et ne pouvait pas être elle-même, c'était horrible, horrible de devoir se renier soi-même.

\- C'est mon siège.

Leia sursauta de peur et se releva d'un bond, s'essuyant au plus vite les yeux de sa main. Han Solo se tenait près de la porte, un air compatissant au visage.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais m'en aller, dit-elle rapidement tout en tentant de cacher ses yeux rougies et bouffies.

\- Non, tu peux rester, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je crois que tu as besoin de parler, non?

Leia ne bougea pas et continua de s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce… est-ce que vous voudriez qu'on parle?, hoqueta-t-elle. Je vous énerve, je le sais bien. Vous êtes toujours si… si grognon avec moi et si gentil avec Finn.

\- Assied-toi, tu veux bien, Leia.

Leia se sentit figer puis, se laissa tomber dans le siège du co-pilote.

\- Vous savez qui je suis?, dit-elle avec émotion.

\- Bien sûr, Princesse, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Leia éclata de rire d'un soulagé et se passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant défais.

\- Je n'y crois pas!, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Personne ne me croyait; cet idiot de Plutt, il croyait que j'avais imaginé toutes ces choses… Alderaan, Bail Organa… J'en suis même venue à douter moi-même de qui j'étais, Capitaine Solo. J'ai senti… j'ai senti que vous saviez qui j'étais.

\- Chewie aussi t'as sentie, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne va pas croire que c'est parce que tu pues... Mais c'est ce qui m'a confirmé que c'était bel et bien toi. Il n'a pas tardé à reconnaître ton odeur. Rey? C'est quoi ce nom?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais aux rayons du soleil… Ils m'ont éblouit dès le moment où je suis atterrie sur Jakku.

Elle pouffa de rire et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, des millions de questions voulant s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Nous étions donc collègues, par le passé?, lui demanda Leia avec espoir. Peut-être pourrez-vous donc m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée?

Han lui sourit doucement et lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Nous étions de bons amis, dit-il. Nous avons combattu côtes à côtes à maintes reprises. Mais bon, tu dois m'expliquer comment tu as bien pu te retrouver dans un trou perdu comme Jakku? Tu dis avoir seize ans? Je n'ai connu… je ne t'ai connu que lorsque tu avais dix-neuf ans alors je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu te retrouver plus de trente ans dans le futur! Et cesse de me vouvoyer, ok?

Leia lui fit un signe affirmatif et se mit à genoux sur le siège.

\- Tout a commencé alors que je me préparais à assister au gala impérial organisé en l'honneur de l'Empereur Palpatine, au Sénat. C'était il y a maintenant deux ans. J'avais quatorze ans. Ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à entendre la voix de cet homme, un homme que je ne connais pas mais qui me semblait à la fois si familier… Enfin, lors de cette soirée, j'ai fait la rencontre de Darth Vader et de l'Empereur et… je ne saurai l'expliquer… cette rencontre fut si étrange… Surtout ma rencontre avec Vader. Il n'était pas aussi effrayant que je le croyais… Et enfin, mon père, mon père m'avait formellement interdit de m'approcher d'eux, mais cette force invisible m'a littéralement attiré vers eux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y aller! Papa était si fâché parce que je venais de lui désobéir. Il m'a donc confiné dans notre appartement de Coruscant. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée et j'ai décidé de sortir prendre l'air sur la propriété du bâtiment. C'est un jardin privé, vous… tu vois? Il n'y a que les résidents qui y ont accès. Je croyais donc qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à sortir pour quelques minutes…

\- Mais?

\- Mais c'est à ce moment que les problèmes ont commencé, dit Leia avec passion. Deux chasseurs de primes ont tenté de me capturer dont un du nom de Fett. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ils m'en voulaient...

\- Boba Fett?, demanda Han en fronçant les sourcils. Sale bâtard…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua la princesse. La voix m'a parlé encore, me commandant de fuir et de suivre mon instinct. J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans les rues de Coruscant et à leur échapper. Je me laissais guider par la voix et elle me mena jusqu'au vieux Temple Jedi. Là, j'ai ressentie des émotions si fortes, si fortes… et je me suis retrouvée dans un jardin, devant un arbre, un assari. La voix semblait provenir de l'arbre et… et en touchant l'arbre… Quand j'ai touché l'arbre j'ai perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Toutes sortes de visions me sont apparues. Dans la dernière, une figure masquée me poignardait au cœur à l'aide d'un sabre laser rouge. C'était horrible… Je me suis sentie mourir… En ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, j'étais sur Jakku. J'y aie rejoint le groupe de pilleurs d'épaves d'Unkar Plutt et j'ai survécu comme je le pouvais pendant deux ans. Voilà…

Han la regarda avec intérêt sans parler.

\- Mais peut-être, peut-être que si je rencontrais ce Luke Skywalker, peut-être pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui m'ait arrivé? Tout a débuté au Temple Jedi… Skywalker est un Jedi et je crois bien qu'il pourrait m'aider.

\- Peut-être oui, dit finalement Han. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la Force. Peut-être qu'en retournant au Temple Jedi et en touchant de nouveau cet arbre…

\- Et vous… tu pourrais m'y amenez?, demanda-t-elle à Han. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien pour payer… mais peut-être qu'une fois revenu à mon époque, je pourrais trouver le jeune Han Solo et lui offrir un paiement? Mon Père comprendra, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Il me croira, il croit en la Force, lui aussi. Il était ami avec Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Elle vit Han éclater de rire.

\- Le jeune Han Solo serait certainement ravi de recevoir une petite récompense! Si je me souviens bien, les affaires n'allaient pas très bien à cette époque!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle fut cependant rapidement repousser par le vieil qui semblait fort mal à l'aise.

\- Ne fait pas ça, ok?, dit-il, une note d'inconfort dans la voix. Je… je n'aime pas être touché.

Leia porta une main à sa bouche et s'excusa du bout des lèvres.

\- Ça va, ça va, dit le contrebandier pour briser le malaise. J'ai mal au dos.

\- Ah oui, je comprends, dit-elle rapidement. Mon grand-oncle Augus Antilles est également très vieux et a de terribles problèmes de dos! Oh, je suis désolé, sans vouloir insinuer que tu es très vieux, mais… Han, je voudrais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, dans le futur? Qu'arrive-t-il à la Leia Organa du futur? Peut-être pourrais-je la rencontrer?

Han Solo figea et Leia vit qu'elle venait de lui clouer le bec. Quoi…

\- Leia Organa est morte, dit-il finalement avec tristesse. Il y a quinze ans, maintenant.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et n'osa pas lui demander comment. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû poser la question…

\- Leia…

\- Tout va bien, dit finalement la princesse. Je… je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.

\- C'est normale d'être curieuse… tenta Han. Si ça peut te rassurer… La Leia que je connaissais était une grande dame, une femme d'exception qui a sauvé la galaxie.

Leia prit alors sa main dans la sienne.

\- J'espère que nous étions de grands amis, dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Si le vieux Han Solo est une bonne personne alors j'imagine que la version plus jeune devait être également très gentille.

Han réprima éclata alors de rire en entendant ses paroles.

\- Oui, oui nous étions de grands amis, lui assura-t-il. Et mes amis, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Tu en faisais partie.

\- Ta femme était-elle mon amie aussi?, demanda alors la princesse. C'est que je me disais… Tu as dit qu'elle était une politicienne et une Rebelle. Je devais donc certainement la connaître. Était-elle une Jedi comme Luke Skywalker?

\- Non, dit-il simplement. Tu ne la connaissais pas.

Leia décida de le laisser seul. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler toute cette information... Elle se mit en route vers la sortir du cockpit, quand la voix d'Han la stoppa.

\- Leia... dit-il, une teinte d'amusement dans la voix. Si jamais tu réussis à rentrer chez toi et que tu retrouves le Han Solo que j'étais autrefois... Sois gentille avec lui... Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il était juste un peu trop immature et trop sûr de lui pour son propre bien...

\- Très bien, lui assura Leia avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà! Leia connait enfin son passée, enfin presque... ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: La Seconde Vision

**Chapitre 7**

 **La Seconde Vision**

Au cours des derniers jours, Leia avait pu bénéficier de la bonne humeur de Han Solo. Après les révélations sur sa véritable identité, le contrebandier était devenu beaucoup plus gentil avec elle, comme il l'était déjà avec Finn, si ce n'était plus. Il semblait également plus heureux et Leia lui trouva même une certaine jeunesse retrouvée. Leia avoua ensuite à Finn sa véritable identité, ce qui sembla être un choc pour lui.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien… lui dit Finn alors qu'il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant d'atteindre Takodana. Tu es aussi vieille que lui?

Leia vit Han lever les yeux au ciel, un peu dérangé par le terme de «vieux».

\- Et tu es la princesse d'une planète aujourd'hui détruite? Et tu aurais voyagé dans le temps?

\- C'est ça, dit-elle. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit dès le début, Finn. Mais je n'avais pas le choix de rester sur mes gardes. Tu vois, il y a énormément de personne qui souhaitent ma mort depuis que je suis bébé, alors… Je me devais de jouer de subtilité.

\- Mais tu as seize ans?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Mais, tu aurais plus de cinquante ans, en réalité?, persista-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, le gamin!, s'exclama Han d'une voix ennuyée.

Leia pouffa de rire en voyant combien Solo semblait embêté par Finn, qui lui, lui portait un intérêt différent.

\- Est-ce que toutes les princesses sont aussi jolies que toi, Leia?, dit-il alors sur un ton séducteur plein d'humour tout en roucoulant son nom.

Leia éclata de rire, suivit de Chewbacca tandis que Solo se figeait et arborait un air grincheux.

\- C'est très gentil à toi de me dire cela, Finn, dit-elle avec une certaine joie.

\- Et sur ta planète, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, tu serais devenue une reine?

\- J'imagine que oui, dit Leia. Quoi que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu envie. Lorsque cela arrivera, j'aurai énormément de pression pour m'unir à l'une des six grandes maisons d'Alderaan…

\- Pour te marier?

Leia hocha la tête et soupira lourdement.

\- Oui et je n'en ai pas envie. J'espère même ne jamais me marier!

À côté d'elle, Han Solo s'étouffa en buvant dans son verre d'eau. Pour l'aider, Chewbacca lui donna quelques bonnes tapes dans le dos.

\- Ça va Solo?, lui demanda Finn.

\- Ouais, ça va, toussa-t-il. Ça va, ça va, Chewie!

Finn lui lança alors un regard curieux.

\- Donc vous la connaissiez? dit Finn. Rey, je veux dire, Leia? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

Leia tourna la tête vers Han, qui le visage tout rouge se racla la gorge. Elle ne s'était en effet jamais vraiment questionnée sur les origines de son amitié avec le vieux contrebandier.

\- Tu étais prisonnière de la Death Star, une sorte de base lunaire artificielle qu'on pourrait comparer à une version miniature de la Starkiller Base. Luke et le vieux Kenobi nous ont engagés pour rejoindre Alderaan, mais on s'est retrouvé coincé sur cette grosse boule. Là, nous avons découvert que tu étais prisonnière.

\- Vous m'avez donc sauvé!, s'exclama Leia avec un grand sourire.

Han éclata de rire, suivit de Chewie, semblant se remémorer des souvenirs passés…

\- Disons que c'est toi qui as finis par nous sauver les fesses!, dit-il en riant. Elle nous a envoyé dans le compacteur à déchets pour qu'on puisse échapper aux troopers!

Il fit une pause et soupira.

\- Quand j'y repense… On a senti mauvais pendant plus d'un mois!

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur Takodana. C'était une belle planète verdoyante qui éblouit littéralement la princesse. Leia trouva le décor certes, enchanteur, mais rien ne se comparerait jamais aux paysages montagneux de sa belle planète idyllique. Chewbacca, quant à lui, ne les accompagna pas, préférant rester au vaisseau afin de continuer les réparations.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Han lui fit signe de venir le voir.

\- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Tu es très habile pour piloter. Tu pourrais nous être utile, à Chewie et moi…

\- Tu m'offres un job?, lui demanda Leia, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas très payant, tu sais, avertit-il. Rien à voir avec ta vie de princesse. Mais si tu souhaites rester avec nous, je veux dire, le temps qu'on puisse te renvoyer chez toi, je n'y verrais aucun problème…

Leia lui fut reconnaissante mais secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Résistance, finit-elle par lui dire. Je crois qu'il y a un réel combat à mener, ici. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'on ne m'a pas envoyé ici par hasard…

Han finit par hocher la tête et sortie un blaster de sa ceinture qu'il lui tendit.

\- C'est pour moi?

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Merci, Han, mais je sais me défendre, dit-elle.

\- Justement, prends-le.

Han les mena vers un château qu'il leur présenta comme étant la propriété de Maz Kanata, une vieille femme qui selon lui, existait depuis des centaines d'années. Il lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle s'y connaissait aussi en matière de Force. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider.

\- Et à quoi elle ressemble cette amie?, lui demanda Finn alors qu'ils attendaient que la porte du château s'ouvre.

\- Tu verras, lui dit Han, mais un conseil, ne la regarde pas dans les yeux!

La porte s'ouvrit, et une petite créature orangée ouvrit la porte. Elle portait de grosses lunettes et arrivait à peine à la poitrine de Leia.

\- Han Solo!, s'exclama la petite bonne femme avec joie. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici mon vieil ami? Et où se trouve mon fiancé? J'adore ce wookiee!

\- Chewie est resté au vaisseau, sourit Han. Mais il te passe le bonjour.

\- Je l'espère bien! Allez, venez! Je vous offre à boire! Tu m'assures qu'ils sont tous les deux en âge de boire, hein?

Leia vit Han tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Un jus de baies de Gordie pour celle-là, dit-il à Maz.

C'est alors que les yeux de Maz se posèrent sur elle, puis sur Han, puis sur elle et de nouveau sur Han, comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait. Leia la vit tout de même leur tourner le dos et leur faire signe de la suivre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te regardait comme ça?, lui chuchota Finn à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui dit Leia.

Elle se promit tout de même de questionner Han sur la tenancière.

Le petit groupe suivit Maz jusqu'à une petite table. Rapidement, en bonne hôtesse, elle leur servit des boissons et quelque chose à manger.

\- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?, leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous devons joindre la Résistance, dit Leia. Il est de la Résistance, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Finn.

Maz se leva alors sur la table et à quatre pattes, marcha jusqu'à Finn. Elle ajusta ses lunettes et l'observa intensément.

\- Toi… Oui, toi… dit-elle en regardant Finn de son regard intense.

\- Quoi moi?, s'insurgea presque Finn.

\- J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour voir ces yeux sur différentes personne, dit-elle mystérieusement. Je vois tes yeux… Je connais tes yeux!

Leia vit Finn sursauter.

\- Il est de la Résistance!, ajouta Leia avec un sourire.

Mais Maz continuait de fixer Finn sans lâcher son regard et puis, d'un seul coup, Finn inspira et déballa son sac :

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il rapidement. Je ne suis pas vraiment de la Résistance. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentis, vraiment… Je… j'étais un stormtrooper, mais j'ai déserté, ajouta-t-il rapidement, et j'ai aidé Poe à s'échapper, et c'est pourquoi ils me recherchent.

\- Tu étais un membre du Premier Ordre, murmura Leia.

\- Oui mais… continua Finn. Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais voulu en faire partie. J'ai failli à ma première mission… Je n'ai pas été capable de faire ce qu'ils me demandaient. J'ai donc fuis…

Puis il regarda Leia avec espoir.

\- Leia… Il faut partir. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Il faut se cacher, fuir.

Leia ouvrit la bouche, outrée par ses paroles.

\- Et la Résistance?, dit-elle. Il faut amener BB-8 à la Résistance et les aider!

\- Non je n'y vais pas, dit finalement Finn. Et tu ne devrais pas y aller non plus.

Puis il se tourna vers Maz.

\- Je pourrais facilement trouver un transport, ici?

Maz le lui confirma et lui indiqua deux hommes assis à une table. Finn se leva et tendit l'arme que Solo lui avait prêtée, mais Han secoua la tête.

\- Garde le, il pourrait t'être utile…

Finn les quitta pour aller rencontrer les deux hommes. Maz se tourna ensuite vers Leia tout en la regardant mystérieusement.

\- Je sens le questionnement en toi, ma petite.

\- Je… Han m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer sur certains événements survenus et…

Mais Maz lui fit signe d'arrêter de parler en levant sa main.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, ma petite, chaque chose en son temps… Qu'avez-vous d'autre à me dire?

Rey pointa BB-8.

\- Il a une carte pouvant mener à Luke Skywalker, dit-elle, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Visiblement, le départ de Finn la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Ah, Luke Skywalker… murmura Maz tout en regardant le droïde.

Puis se tournant vers Leia, elle ajouta :

\- Luke est la seule personne qui pourra répondre à tes questions.

 _Leia…_

 _Leia, viens… Leia…_

Leia leva abruptement la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Han, sachant à savoir si lui aussi avait entendu la voix.

 _Leia…_

Leia se leva d'un bond et dirigea son regard vers l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Elle tourna la tête vers Maz et su qu'elle avait compris…

\- Tu peux y aller, lui dit-elle.

Leia oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et se mit à marcher en direction de la cave. Elle sut qu'Han voulu la suivre, mais le regard de Maz lui fit comprendre que seule Leia pouvait aller dans cet endroit.

* * *

 _Leia… Viens, Leia…_

Leia arriva au bas de l'escalier. Tout était sombre, frais… Et cette énergie qu'elle pouvait sentir, cette puissante force qui l'appelait! Elle se sentait sous l'emprise d'une drogue… Leia marcha et marcha, suivant son instinct… Elle finit par arriver devant une large porte de bois.

 _Leia…_

La voix de l'homme l'appelait.

Doucement, Leia poussa la lourde porte et entra dans la petite pièce froide. Son regard se planta aussitôt sur un coffre de bois.

 _Leia…_

Tout comme la voix lui était parvenue de l'arbre, elle résonnait à présent de ce coffre. Nerveusement, la main tremblante, Leia en ouvrit le couvercle.

Un objet argenté et cylindrique s'y trouvait.

Un sabre laser.

L'arme d'un Jedi…

 _Leia… La Force…_

Leia sentie le besoin inexpliqué de toucher l'arme, de la prendre dans ses mains. Lentement, elle tendit la main vers l'objet…

Leia inspira et referma sa main sur le sabre. Aussitôt qu'elle lui eut touché, elle fut de nouveau foudroyée par ce même choc que lui avait procuré l'assari.

L'obscurité l'envahit de nouveau et Leia laissa échapper un cri.

 _Un bruit de sabre laser._

 _La respiration mécanique de Darth Vader…_

 _Des lumières s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Leia se retrouva dans un long corridor… Un jeune homme lui apparut au bout du tunnel. Elle sentait qu'il était en danger! Elle marcha dans sa direction, voulant le rejoindre, l'aider… Mais encore une fois, le monde autour d'elle trembla et Leia trébucha et tomba. Elle entendit alors un cri empreint de désespoir résonna dans ses oreilles. Un cri qui lui brisa le cœur…_

 _\- Son énergie… entendit-elle l'écho de la voix d'un vieil homme dire. Elle nous entoure…_

 _Tout redevînt noir. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la princesse vit une figure cagoulée, assise près d'un air de feu, posant une main mécanique sur un astromech bleu… R2-D2! Elle connaissait ce droïde qui appartenait à Raymus Antilles!_

 _\- Et nous possède!_

 _La vision changea. Elle se retrouvait par terre, sur un sol boueux et mouillé. La pluie l'empêchait de bien voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle… Un groupe d'hommes masqués lui faisait face… Tous armés de diverses armes. Leia se leva d'un bond, voulant échapper à ses assaillants. L'un d'eux… la figure masquée de sa première vision, l'homme au sabre laser rouge! Ce dernier l'observa et fonça vers elle._

 _La vision changea encore. Elle se trouvait devant un petit garçon à la chevelure noire qui pleurait, accroupit au sol, se frappant la tête de ses mains._

 _\- Sors de ma tête!, cria l'enfant en pleurs._

 _Leia voulu aller vers lui, sentant le besoin de le rassurer, mais tout changea de nouveau._

 _Elle se vit éblouit par une lumière rouge et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt enneigée. Leia se mit à courir et tomba nez à nez avec la figure masquée qui brandit son sabre laser rouge vers elle._

 _\- Leia… Voilà tes premiers pas… lui chuchota la voix de l'homme qui l'avait guidé depuis le début de cette aventure._

Leia tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur le sol froid de la chambre de la cave de Maz. Elle se releva rapidement, paniquée.

Tout son corps tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Que venait-il de lui arriver? Ces images? Ces images si différentes des dernières et si pleines de douleur! Leia sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Leia inspira et expira profondément, tentant d'utiliser la technique de relaxation apprise par sa tante Rouge. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit Maz Kanata qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Leia lui donna le sabre laser et recula d'un pas.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas de cette chose!, s'écria-t-elle tout en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Maz lui offrit un sourire doux et rassurant.

\- Ce sabre laser t'a appelé… La Force t'a mené à lui…

\- Je n'en veux pas!, répliqua Leia.

\- Cet objet… lui dit Maz. Cet objet a autrefois appartenu à Luke Skywalker ainsi qu'à son père avant lui… Il t'a choisi, Leia… Il t'est destiné.

Leia secoua la tête.

\- Plus jamais je ne toucherai cette chose, jamais!

Elle inspira de nouveau profondément pour se calmer et renifla.

\- Je dois retourner sur Coruscant, dit-elle.

Maz retira ses grosses lunettes et soupira.

\- Han m'a dit, dit-elle tout en lui tendant la main, l'invitant à s'agenouiller pour être de la même taille qu'elle.

\- Chère enfant… dit Maz d'une voix douce qui lui rappela tant sa mère, Breha. Je vois tes yeux… J'ai déjà vue tes yeux par le passé… Tu connais déjà la vérité… Ce que tu cherches, la réponse à tes questions n'est pas derrière toi, elle est devant. Je ne suis pas une Jedi, mais je connais la Force. Elle est là, autour de nous et autour de toutes choses vivantes.

Puis, la petite créature ferma ses minuscules yeux et inspira à son tour.

\- Fermes tes yeux… murmura-t-elle. Sent la Force… La lumière… Elle te guidera vers la raison de ta venue ici…

\- Mais pourquoi moi?, murmura Leia. Je ne suis personne…

\- C'est ta destinée, dit finalement Maz.

Leia se releva et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Et bien je ne veux pas de cette destinée, dit-elle avec rage.

Et elle s'enfuit. Elle ne voulait plus les voir : Maz, BB-8, Han…

C'était trop pour elle… Trop pour la simple petite princesse qu'elle était!

* * *

Leia courut vers l'extérieur et constata rapidement que le château de Maz était attaqué. Le Premier Ordre était sur Takodana! Elle courut vers la forêt et s'y enfonça.

Un petit sifflement la sortie de ses pensées. BB-8 l'avait suivie. Un vent de panique s'empara d'elle.

\- BB-8, il faut que tu partes!, dit-elle avec énervement. Tu dois te cacher! Ils ne doivent pas t'attraper! Rejoins Han et Chewie, vite!

\- Ne bougez pas!, s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Leia figea et leva les mains en l'air. Elle se retourna vivement et vit deux stormtroopers qui braquaient leurs armes sur elle. Sans trop savoir d'où lui venait ce courage, Leia saisit l'arme donnée par Solo et tira sur eux.

\- C'est le droïde!, s'exclama l'un d'eux. Contacte le Seigneur Ren!

Leia réussit à tirer sur celui qui était près d'elle. L'autre la poursuivit mais par un coup de chance, Leia réussit à le tuer également.

\- Va-t-en BB-8!, cria-t-elle au droïde.

Elle vit que le droïde hésitait à la laisser seule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'en prie, va-t'en!, supplia Leia.

Enfin, le droïde partit dans la forêt. Après qu'il eut disparu, Leia resta un moment sans bouger, regardant les deux corps des soldats qui gisaient non loin d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait…

Elle l'avait fait pour se défendre, mais… Elle détestait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait… Le fait d'avoir enlevé la vie à deux personnes la troublait au plus haut point…

Des pas se firent alors entendre. Leia sursauta et courut dans les bois, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle se dirigeait.

Quand elle stoppa sa course, perdue dans cette forêt immense entourée de pierres géantes, elle sentie de nouveau la peur prendre possession de son corps. Le pire était que cette peur était douloureuse et elle n'en comprenait pas la cause…

C'est là qu'elle entendit le bruit. Le bruit d'un sabre laser, le même bruit qu'elle avait entendu dans ses visions… Et une respiration mécanique, différente de celle de Vader, mais…

Leia écarta les yeux, sous le choc en voyant la figure masquée de sa vision apparaître sous ses yeux. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler alors qu'elle reculait pour lui échapper, brandissant son arme vers lui, tirant et tirant encore sur lui.

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar!

La figure déviait ses tirs à l'aide de sa lame rouge. Leia se mit à pleurer tout en continuant de tirer, grimpant sur un rocher, tirant encore, sans succès.

L'homme brandit une main dans les airs et Leia se sentit paralysée, incapable de bouger : sa main, poussée par une force invisible, alla se ranger derrière son dos.

Figée, incapable de se défendre ou même de parler, Leia cru sa dernière heure arrivée, la figure s'avançant doucement vers elle, arme à la main.

Elle était terrorisée.

\- La fille dont j'ai tant entendu parler… dit-il de sa voix mécanique, emplit d'une certaine… curiosité.

Il avança vers elle jusqu'à lui faire face. Il la dominait de toute sa grandeur, elle qui était si petite. Il se déplaça ensuite derrière elle.

\- Le droïde?, demanda-t-il, approchant à présent dangereusement sa lame de sang près de son cou. Où est-il?

Leia ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle.

Elle était forte, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été et ne se laisserait pas intimider par ce monstre. Elle était même prête à y laisser la vie.

C'est alors que l'homme en noir revînt devant elle, son visage masqué à quelques centimètres du siens. Il brandit une main devant son visage et Leia sentit une violente puissance envahir sa tête. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot sonore et l'individu baissa sa main, reculant d'un pas…

\- C'est… c'est impossible… l'entendit-elle dire dans un murmure, sentant qu'il était évidemment très troublé.

\- Seigneur, dit une voix derrière eux, aucune trace du droïde!

La figure se tourna vers le stormtrooper.

\- Oubliez le droïde, dit-il. J'ai beaucoup mieux.

Et l'obscurité envahit complètement son esprit alors qu'elle tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Elle ne vit jamais au loin, alors que la créature la transportait vers son vaisseau, le regard d'Han Solo braqué sur eux, les regardant partir… détruit, une fois de plus.

* * *

Voilà donc la rencontre entre Kylo Ren et Leia!


	8. Chapitre 8: Cruelle Vérité

**Chapitre 8**

 **Cruelle Vérité**

Sa tête voulait exploser.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné des coups de masses à répétition. Elle avait froid et avait la nausée. Que se passait-il?

Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce froide, illuminée de néons. La princesse tenta de bouger mais remarqua vite qu'elle était attachée, debout à une table.

En panique, Leia secoua ses poignets, tentant de les détacher de la table, mais sans succès. Elle était prise au piège. Elle se mit à haleter de terreur… Qu'allait-il lui arriver, maintenant? Allait-elle être interrogée? Torturée? Assassinée? Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la grande figure masquée. Telle une ombre, il sembla glisser vers elle. Il prit un banc et vînt s'asseoir devant elle, tout en ne cessant de l'observer.

\- Où suis-je?, demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu es mon invitée, dit-il simplement de sa voix mécanique.

\- Où sont les autres?, siffla-t-elle, sentant la colère l'envahir.

\- Tu veux parler de ces meurtriers, voleurs et de ces traîtres que tu appelles tes amis? Et bien… tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi donc cet air si désespéré?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand est pourchassée et capturée par une créature masquée… dit Leia du bout des dents.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta plutôt de la regarder et, finit par se lever avant de retirer son masque.

Devant elle, la créature prit une autre forme. Celle d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage fin et pointu… Ses grands yeux bruns qui la regardaient curieusement. Cet homme… Cet inconnu, bien qu'elle n'aille aucune idée de qui il était, lui semblait familier, trop familier… Il lança son masque par terre et avança vers elle, jusqu'à lui faire face.

\- La Force ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, dit-il alors. Te voilà, devant moi… Après tant d'années…

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Elle ne le connaissait pas! Il était fou, complètement fou et elle se trouvait à sa merci.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Dit-moi… Où se trouve le droïde?

\- Ce n'est qu'une unité BB, dit-elle, utilisant ses talents de politicienne pour le convaincre. Il n'est d'aucune utilité.

\- Cette unité BB contient une carte de navigation, persista l'homme. Nous avons retrouvé le reste dans les archives de l'Empire, mais il nous manque encore ce petit élément, la dernière pièce et, par un heureux hasard, je suis certain que tu as convaincu ce droïde de te la montrer… Toi, la… la pilleuse d'épaves. N'est-ce pas? C'est ce que tu es maintenant, non? Mais je crois que comme moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Tu es bien plus que ça…

Il fit une pause et inspira profondément.

\- Tu sais que je peux prendre tout ce que je veux.

Sur ces paroles, il porta une main vers la tête de Leia. Il ne l'y posa pas, mais la garda tout prêt.

\- Tu es si seule, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien. Tu veux rentrer chez toi…

Leia se sentie brusquer alors qu'une force mystérieuse envahissait son esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'on violait son intimité en voulant lire son esprit.

\- La nuit, continua l'homme, lorsque tu es désespérée de t'endormir, loin de tes parents… Tu imagines un océan, des lacs, des montagnes… Alderaan. Je peux le voir. Et Han Solo… Tu te sens lié à lui… Désolé de t'apprendre qu'il t'aurait désappointé… Comme toujours.

\- Sors de ma tête!, dit Leia rudement.

Il continua de faire balader sa main gantée devant son visage, ignorant sa demande.

\- Je sais que tu as vu la carte, dit-il de nouveau. Elle est là, et tu me la donneras!

Leia sentit une forte douleur lui marteler la tête. Elle pouvait sentir sa tentative d'envahir son esprit et de lire ses pensées. Non! Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner! Son corps se raidit et se mit à trembler, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, mais elle résista.

\- N'est pas peur, dit l'homme d'une voix anormalement douce. Je le sens moi aussi… Nous sommes liés, Leia… Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

\- Je ne te donnerai rien, répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure tout en continuant de résister à son pouvoir.

\- Nous verrons.

Et il brandit de nouveau sa main, cette fois plus violemment. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sentant qu'on voulait lui transpercer le crâne. Puis, sentant une bouffée d'énergie en elle, un désir de le vaincre, elle se redressa malgré ses liens et approcha sa tête de sa main, défiant le monstre du regard, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Tous les deux restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, luttant par la pensée. Leia le sentit devenir plus faible et sentit l'emprise de l'homme s'éteindre.

Elle était maintenant en contrôle.

Elle se concentra sur le sombre individu.

 _Les images du petit garçon à la chevelure noires lui revinrent._

 _Elle se vit, elle, Leia Organa, plus âgée, consolant le garçonnet…_

 _\- Maman, lui dit-il. Maman il essaie d'entrer dans ma tête…_

 _Maman... Maman..._

 _L'image changea et elle vit le garçon devenu adolescent qui était seul, debout, dans l'obscurité, observant le masque calciné de Darth Vader._

 _\- Tu es si puissant, Kylo Ren… résonna une voix dans la tête de l'homme. Tout comme lui… Darth Vader… Mais tu n'es pas encore assez fort..._

L'image se dissipa et Leia resta figée de glace.

Cet homme qui avait à présent un nom : Kylo Ren… Ce monstre masqué qui l'avait kidnappé était son fils… Elle avait un fils. Elle sentit son cœur stopper, réalisant l'ampleur de cette découverte. Voilà pourquoi elle ressentait cette liaison avec lui.

Mais bien qu'elle soit troublée, le jeune homme l'était encore plus, la regardant avec incompréhension. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle et Leia su qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Toi… dit-elle. Tu as peur. Tu as peur de ne jamais être aussi puissant que Darth Vader.

Ren laissa tomber sa main et grogna de rage.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire face à ton passé, poursuivit-elle, guidée par une force qui lui était inconnue. Tu ne veux pas me faire face, à moi!

Et il lui tourna le dos et d'un pas rapide, quittant la pièce.

Leia laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, tentant encore de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tentant de comprendre comment cet homme, cet homme qu'elle savait maintenant être son enfant, comment il avait bien pu devenir aussi monstrueux et sanguinaire.

Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

Elle se demanda si tout cela avait-été de sa faute… Elle se demanda ce qui allait advenir d'elle, ce que son fils allait faire d'elle. Visiblement, il avait été plus que surprit de la voir, la sachant certainement morte.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'un stormtrooper qui arriva devant la porte pour la garder.

 _Leia… Suis ton instinct…_

La voix!

\- Vous retirerez ces étreintes… ordonna-t-elle à l'individu. Et vous quitterez cette cellule en laissant la porte ouverte…

Le soldat tourna son attention vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Leia se concentra de nouveau.

\- Vous retirerez ces étreintes, et vous quitterez cette cellule en laissant la porte ouverte…

Il la regarda, regarda les étreintes et ricana.

\- Je vais resserrer ces étreintes, espèce de sale petite pilleuse d'épaves!

La princesse se concentra de nouveau… Elle ferma les yeux et songea à l'esprit de cet homme. Elle se concentra pour sentir son esprit et prendre le contrôle.

\- Vous retirerez ces étreintes, dit-elle dans un murmure. Et vous quitterez cette cellule en laissant la porte ouverte.

Le stormtrooper se redressa, au garde à vous.

\- Je vais retirez ces étreintes et quitter cette cellule en laissant la porte ouverte.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, il obéit et la délivra de la table. Leia resta figée un moment, peinant à croire qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit du soldat.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Et vous laisserez tomber votre arme, ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

\- Et je laisserai tomber mon arme, dit-il en laissant tomber son blaster au sol avant de disparaître.

Leia se redressa sur ses pieds et soupira de soulagement. Elle se saisit de l'arme et se dirigea vers le corridor, tentant de voir où elle se trouvait. Tout autour d'elle des bruits divers. Des pas, des voix… Elle n'était définitivement seule. Rapidement, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la pièce avant que Kylo Ren ne revienne. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans une base; la Starkiller Base, dont Finn lui avait parlé. Elle se trouvait donc dans le repère du Premier Ordre, à la merci de l'ennemi. Leia soupira. Comment parvenir à s'échapper?

* * *

Bien armée, la jeune fille se mit en quête de trouver une sortie. Mais où aller? Vêtue ainsi, armée d'un blaster ennemi, elle aurait tôt fait d'être repérée et de nouveau capturée. Subtilement, rapidement, elle se faufila au travers des corridors, cherchant une issue. Lorsqu'elle parvînt à une porte menant à une aire ouverte, elle s'y faufila.

Des stormtroopers gardaient l'endroit. Leia jura intérieurement. Elle n'arriverait donc jamais à sortir…

Puis, un bruit d'alarme retentit, la faisant sursauter. Leia alla se coller au mur pour se cacher des soldats. À sa plus grande surprise, ils partirent, lui laissant le champ libre. La princesse soupira de soulagement. Prudemment, elle avança et s'approcha de l'entrée. Quelques stormtroopers se trouvaient encore là, mais ils étaient loin… Si elle s'y prenait de la bonne manière…

Leia remarqua le gigantesque trou au milieu de la salle… Une idée lui vînt à l'esprit…

Escalader.

Escalader telle la pilleuse d'épaves qu'elle était devenue.

Agile, rapide et avec précaution, elle se glissa au bord du précipice. Elle s'accrocha aux manettes, aux fils d'acier, aux tiges de métal et se balança, descendant la structure sans trop savoir où elle allait, s'imaginant escalader un vieux vaisseau impérial.

Enfin, elle se glissa au travers d'une trappe ouverte et, à quatre pattes, avança furtivement.

Quand elle trouva une issue, elle descendit telle une acrobate et tomba nez à nez avec Finn, Chewbacca et le Capitaine Solo. Leia sursauta et baissa l'arme qu'elle avait brandit. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle étreignait les trois individus du même coup.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici?, demanda-t-elle, ayant peine à croire que ses amis étaient là, devant elle, sains et saufs.

\- On est venu de sauver!, lui dit Finn, joyeusement. Et on a réglé son compte à cette idiote de Phasma!

Leia tourna son regard vers Han et put voir qu'il semblait soulagé de la voir. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu vas bien?, lui demanda le vieux contrebandier. Je veux dire… Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

Leia secoua la tête, repensant à l'homme mystérieux, Kylo Ren, son fils. Han connaissait-il également sa véritable identité, lui qui avait été son ami par le passé? Elle se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité.

\- Bon allez, leur dit finalement Solo. Il faut se dépêcher afin de permettre à la Résistance de pouvoir détruire cette chose.

\- Que devons-nous faire?, l'interrogea Leia.

\- Nous devons poser des explosifs qui permettront aux pilotes de détruire la base, lui dit Finn. Nous avons des explosifs! Solo et moi avons désactivé le bouclier, les pilotes sont en route! Allez, suivez-moi!

Tous suivirent Finn qui les mena à la gigantesque salle de contrôle. Han leur tendit un sac d'explosifs.

\- Vous vous occuperez du corridor, leur dit-il. Chewie et moi allons-nous occupez de la salle. Tu prendras le haut, et je prendrai le bas.

Leia suivit Finn. Ensemble, ils posèrent tous les explosifs du sac, allant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Tu es certaine que tout va bien?, lui demanda Finn avec inquiétude. Je sais… Je sais de quoi Ren est capable, Leia. C'est un monstre… Si jamais… Si jamais il a osé te faire…

\- Finn, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je vais bien. Il ne m'a rien fait.

* * *

Enfin, ils terminèrent la pose des détonateurs et retournèrent à la salle des commandes, via un petit balcon.

Leia sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Han Solo se dirigeait vers la figure de Kylo Ren... Elle voulue sauter du balcon et aller l'aider, le prévenir qu'il était dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvant se contenter que du rôle de spectatrice, Finn à ses côtés et Chewie non loin d'eux qui faisait de même…

\- Ben!, entendit-elle la voix de Solo raisonner dans la salle.

Ben… Han Solo avait été l'émetteur de cet appel lors de sa première vision. Il connaissait son fils et connaissait sa véritable identité.

Kylo Ren se retourna vers lui et tous les deux se firent face.

\- Han Solo, dit finalement Ren. J'attendais ce jour depuis un long moment déjà…

Elle vit Han hésiter puis avancer vers Ren.

Non… Non, il ne devait pas faire ça!

\- Enlèves ce masque, ordonna Solo à Ren. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Et que crois tu y voir si je l'enlève?, demanda simplement Kylo Ren.

\- Le visage de mon fils.

Leia sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, la vérité la frappant une fois de plus de plein fouet au visage.

Le visage de mon fils…

Le visage de mon fils…

Le visage de notre fils…

Notre fils…

Han Solo était le père de son fils…

Han Solo et elle avait eu un fils…

La conclusion était maintenant évidente : Elle était la femme disparue d'Han Solo.

Une peine viscérale la traversa et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle se sentait désespérée de voir ce que cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue était devenue. Comment les choses avait-elle pu aussi mal tourner? Elle se sentit trahit par Han de ne pas lui avoir tout dit. Elle se sentit en colère contre Kylo Ren, non… Ben…

À ses côtés, Finn ne semblait pas non plus croire à la scène à laquelle il assistait… Leia, elle, ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette confrontation père-fils…

Le jeune homme obéit… Il s'exécuta devant l'ordre du vieil homme et retira son masque, libérant son jeune visage de sa prison de métal.

Père et fils s'observèrent.

\- Ton fils n'existe plus, finit par dire Ren. Il était faible et stupide comme son père! Alors je l'ai détruit!

Han avança de nouveau vers lui… Encore trop près, faisant fit du danger.

\- C'est ce que veux te faire croire Snoke, dit Han d'une voix douce, tentant de ramener son fils à la raison. Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Mon fils est vivant.

\- Non. Le Leader Suprême est sage.

\- Snoke t'utilise pour ton pouvoir, dit Han, faisant quelques pas de plus vers Ren jusqu'à finalement n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Quand il aura eu ce qu'il désire, il t'écrasera.

Han inspira profondément.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison…

Kylo Ren sembla réfléchir aux paroles de son père, puis secoua la tête.

\- Il est trop tard, dit-il finalement.

\- Non, il n'est pas trop tard, Ben… Viens avec moi. Rentre à la maison. Tu me manques…

La peine pouvait maintenant clairement se lire sur le visage de Kylo. Il regardait Han, songeant à ses paroles, semblant se demander qu'elle fût la bonne décision à prendre… Leia pouvait sentir sa confusion et son désespoir. Elle sentait une étincelle de lumière en lui, une étincelle ranimée par la présence d'Han Solo… et par la sienne. Les yeux de Ren se tournèrent vers le balcon où elle se trouvait. Han tourna aussi la tête, remarquant enfin leur présence… Leia pinça les lèvres, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Je me sens déchiré en deux, finit par dire Ren à son père d'une voix désespérée. Je veux être libéré de cette douleur, de cette peine… Je ne voulais pas qu'il la tue! Il m'a dit qu'il le fallait… Pour que je puisse devenir comme lui… Elle devait mourir… Mais elle est là de nouveau… Et j'ai si mal…

\- Je sais, dit Han d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire, finit-il par dire sur un ton incertain. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider?

Han avança encore plus prêt de son fils, plus que déterminée à l'aider.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je ferais tout pour toi.

Kylo laissa alors tomber son masque par terre et empoigna son sabre laser qu'il tendit à son père.

Leia n'avait jamais rien vue d'une telle tristesse. Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, un homme brisé et son fils tourmenté, lui brisait le cœur. La vie avait été injuste. Trop injuste.

Han Solo posa sa main sur le sabre laser mais Kylo le tenait encore entre les siennes… Autour d'eux, la lumière s'affaissa…

Leia et Finn se retournèrent et virent à l'extérieur que les derniers rayons du soleil venaient d'être absorbés par la base meurtrière.

Une lueur rouge passa sur le visage de Kylo Ren qui se mit à trembler.

\- Han… murmura Leia d'une petite voix.

La réalité la frappa de nouveau lorsqu'elle vit l'ennemi, son fils, illuminé son arme, poignardant son père en plein cœur.

\- Non!, s'écria Leia avec rage et douleur, ne pouvant plus empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Non loin d'elle, le cri de douleur de Chewbacca résonna dans toute la salle.

Kylo enfonça le sabre plus profond dans le corps du vieil homme qui semblait sous le choc, réalisant que tout était finis… qu'il avait échoué à sauver son fils.

\- Merci, murmura Ren à son père.

Leia éclata en sanglots sonores, agrippant la balustrade du balcon, se retenant de sauter en bas pour tuer Ren. Elle vit Solo lever sa main, utilisant ses dernières forces, pour caresser le visage de son enfant…

Et il tomba… Son corps tomba de la passerelle, dans le vide, Ren impassible face à ce meurtre.

Leia pleurait et pleurait… Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar! Elle tomba dans une sorte de transe et n'offrit aucune résistance à Finn qui la tira par le bras pour la sortir de là. Au loin, elle entendit le blaster de Chewie qui s'abattait sur Kylo et ses cris de rage.

Dehors, dans la neige, la terre tremblait. Bientôt, la base serait opérationnelle. Il n'y avait donc pas une minute à perdre. Les pilotes de la Résistance étaient déjà là à tenter de pénétrer dans la base.

Tous les deux coururent jusqu'à la forêt, en direction du Faucon Millénium.

\- On ne peut pas abandonner Chewbacca!, s'écria Leia.

\- Il nous rejoindra, ne t'inquiète pas, allez!

Ils coururent dans la sombre forêt enneigée, parmi les arbres… Leia reconnu en ce paysage l'une de ses visions…

C'est alors qu'ils le virent, debout, devant eux, sabre laser à la main. Il était en colère et son visage transpirait la haine.

\- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, leur siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Leia avança d'un pas, sentant également la colère l'envahir.

\- Tu es un monstre!, cracha-t-elle.

\- Un monstre que Solo et toi avez créé!, s'exclama-t-il. Et maintenant, le grand Han Solo n'est plus là pour te sauver.

Leia vit Finn la regarder avec incompréhension face aux paroles de Ren.

Le dangereux individu les défia du regard et se mit alors à se frapper violemment les côtes. Le sang gicla et tomba sur le sol enneigé. S'il souffrait, il n'en laissa rien paraître et voulait leur prouver qu'il était le plus fort, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui.

Il était fou, complètement fou!

Leia brandit son blaster et le pointa sur lui, prête à en finir une fois pour toute avec lui. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva projetée dans les airs.

\- Leia!, s'écria Finn.

Elle sentit un choc dans son dos et derrière sa tête alors qu'elle heurtait quelque de gros et de très dure. Elle ne sut pas si elle était morte… mais tout devînt noir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Confrontation Mère-Fils! ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: Confrontation

**Chapitre 9**

 **Confrontation**

Son sommeil fut court et les cris de douleur de Finn eurent tôt fait de la réveiller. Étendue par terre, au pied d'un arbre, Leia gémit de douleur. Elle vit Finn, allongé par terre, ensanglanté… Et elle le vit. Kylo Ren.

Il était debout et brandissait son bras dans les airs vers un objet cylindrique qui reposait dans la neige.

Le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker!

Rey se releva sans qu'il ne la remarque et fit de même.

Maz ne lui avait-elle pas dit que ce sabre l'avait choisi? Qu'il l'avait appelé?

Leia se concentra et laissa la force l'envahir.

Enfin, l'objet s'envola vers elle avec une telle rapidité qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas la seule à ne pas croire à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Debout, devant elle, Kylo Ren la regardait, éberlué de voir que le sabre lui avait obéit à elle.

Inspirant profondément, Leia activa l'arme. Une lame bleue étincela alors la pénombre. Kylo Ren fit de même, laissant les deux lames bleu et rouge pour seule lumière dans cette noire forêt.

Leia laissa échapper un cri et s'élançant vers son opposant. Ren ne tarda pas à répliquer et à y aller d'une attaque rapide et puissante. Rapidement, Leia n'eut d'autres choix que de tomber en mode défense. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en combat de sabre laser, mais elle pouvait toujours adopter le mode défensif apprit lors de ses leçons d'escrimes. Pourtant, elle se sentit prise par le désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir…

La seule chose qui l'obligeait à continuer était cette poussée d'adrénaline qui lui procurait une agilité et une force insoupçonnée. La princesse tenta une attaque mais celle-ci fut si sauvagement déviée qu'elle en perdit presque l'équilibre. Elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre en l'attaquant, il lui fallait miser sur la défense.

Il était blessé… Plus vulnérable à l'épuisement.

Tout en gardant sa position défensive, Leia prit la fuite, Kylo à sa poursuite. Son attaque envers elle était désespérée… Leia courut, escalada un mur de pierre, sauta au sol et roula avant de se relever et de reprendre sa position défensive. Ren était déjà à sa poursuite et frappa sa lame vers elle, coupant un arbre au passage. Leia bloqua l'attaque une fois de plus et sentit alors la terre trembler violemment sous ses pieds. Un tremblement de terre incroyable secoua la planète.

Derrière eux, le sol se fractionna. La planète allait être détruite par cette même puissance qu'elle avait créée. Cependant, Ren ne sembla pas s'en faire avec cela. Il continua son attaque sur elle jusqu'à la mener au bord du précipice. Leia osa un regard derrière elle et son cœur manqua un battement.

Le vide.

Si elle ne ripostait pas, si elle ne se défendait pas mieux, il la ferait certainement tomber. Ren s'élança sur elle et Leia, sentant une force surhumaine traverser ses veines, bloqua la lame du sabre. Pendant quelques secondes, Kylo Ren et celle qui deviendrait sa mère se retrouvèrent nez à nez, séparés par deux lumières rouge et bleu qui s'entrechoquaient. Ils se regardèrent, s'affrontant du regard, la sueur perlant sur leur front.

\- Tu as besoin d'un maître, lui dit-il avec espoir tout en haletant. Tu es forte et tu as l'héritage de notre famille mais tu n'as jamais eu l'audace d'utiliser ce don. Tu as ce pouvoir toi aussi, tu as la puissance de Vader!

Leia ne lui répondit, continuer de résister à la lourdeur qui pesait sur son corps afin de de ma tomber à la renverse. Elle haletait et tremblait de peur. Elle l'écoutait à peine… Sa voix était loin, indistincte…

\- Je peux t'apprendre les rudiments de la Force, finit-il par lui peux t'apprendre la puissance, plus que ce que Skywalker n'aurait jamais pu t'apprendre!

La Force…

La Force…

 _Leia… Leia sent la Force t'envahir… Nourris-toi de son énergie…_

\- La Force… murmura Leia pour elle-même.

Un moment, Ren sembla croire qu'elle allait accepter son offre tandis que Leia fermait doucement les yeux afin de sentir cette énergie nouvelle, ce bien être qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant.

C'était donc ça, la Force…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Leia riposta à Ren, la puissance de la jeune fille semblant le surprendre et le déstabiliser. Elle frappa, frappa et frappa.

Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cela!

Avec confiance, elle continua l'attaque et finit par l'atteindre. Elle lui coupa un bout de cape, et il tomba au sol. Il se releva d'un bond et s'élança vers elle, mais Leia su qu'elle avait l'avantage. Elle frappa de nouveau et l'atteignit à l'épaule, le blessant au passage. Elle avança vers lui tel un prédateur tandis qu'il reculait… Il avait peur d'elle, l'avait sous-estimé.

Il tenta de lever sa lame mais…

Leia frappa encore et lui asséna un coup de pied au thorax. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol, gisant sur le dos. Leia avança vers lui, le contournant, l'observant.

Elle allait le tuer… Il le fallait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, hein?, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué? Ton propre père!

Puis, Ren, sans lui répondre, se releva et saisit le poignet de Leia qui tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau. Malgré l'épuisement et ses blessures, il était encore très fort.

Se tenant l'un et l'autre les poignets, ils luttèrent, tentant de désarmer l'autre.

 _Leia…_

Enfin, Leia utilisa ce qu'il lui restait de force et osa lâcher ses poignets. Elle leva son sabre et asséna un dernier coup fatal qui atteignit Kylo Ren au visage, lui laissant une profonde entaille qui lui traversait la figure. Il tomba au sol, haletant, souffrant.

Entre eux, le sol se sépara, les empêchant de terminer ce face à face…

Leia et lui s'observèrent longuement…

Elle le vit la supplier du regard et un moment, Leia sentit la culpabilité l'envahir… Elle revit ce petit garçon dans ses bras, pleurant et cherchant le réconfort de sa mère…

Non… Cette femme n'était pas elle. Tout avait changé maintenant. Elle n'était pas la mère de ce monstre mais ressentait tout de même cette douleur à la poitrine… Cette douleur de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir… La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang... Non… Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cela pour lui : Il venait de tuer son propre père et démontrer qu'il n'avait plus une once d'humanité en lui.

Leia secoua la tête et tourna les talons avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre Finn, laissant Kylo Ren à son propre sort.

Un jour elle su qu'ils se retrouveraient...

Un jour, ils termineraient ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Quand elle rejoignit finalement le jeune homme, elle le trouva au sol, blessé et encore inconscient. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux de voir son ami dans un tel état.

\- Finn… Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle en panique. Tout ira bien, je te le promets!

Enfin, au-dessus d'elle, Leia vit le Faucon Millénium qui les rejoignait, Chewbacca à son bord. Il posa le vaisseau et vînt l'aider à monter Finn à bord. La planète étant sur le point de s'autodétruire, ils se dépêchèrent à fuir, s'envolant vers l'espace.

Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour rejoindre la base de la Résistance sur D'Quar, Leia en profita pour aller se reposer dans les quartiers d'Han. Quand elle y entra, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une étrange familiarité l'envahir bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais entrée. Lentement, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda le mur devant elle. La jeune princesse sentit ses yeux picoter et finit par se mettre à pleurer.

Elle pensa à sa vie d'avant et se demanda si elle pourrait un jour revoir sa famille, ses amis et sa belle Alderaan…

Elle pensa à Han Solo qui était devenu un ami… Un ami qui ne pourrait pas lui donner les nouvelles réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions.

Elle pensa à Finn… Son ami. Pour le moment, sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais le pauvre souffrait et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Et elle pensa enfin à Kylo Ren.

Ben…

Ben Solo, son fils.

Avaient-ils été, Han et elle, de si mauvais parents envers lui pour qu'il devienne un tel monstre? Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il en vienne à se tourner vers le mal? À tuer son propre père? Était-il également celui qui avait tué la Leia Organa du futur?

Leia ferma les yeux et se jura de trouver la réponse à cette dernière question…

Et elle sut alors ce qu'elle devait faire.

Retrouver Luke Skywalker.

Retrouver le maître Jedi, ce frère jumeau dont elle avait toujours ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
